Love Never Dies
by kak00094
Summary: Modern AU: Charles and Elsie are married... to other people. They are part of three couples who are vacationing together in Acapulco. The circumstances change for them and so does their relationship. Based lightly on the 1960 film The Facts of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Yay! I was inspired by all our new Jim and Phyllis videos/gifs/photos. This story is based off the 1960 film The Facts of Life that starred Lucille Ball (another of my OBSESSIONS!) and Bob Hope. It will be a bit different, but the general plot is similar! Please let me know what you think! I will try to respond to your reviews!**

* * *

"I don't understand, Joe! We had this planned months ago!" Elsie paced after her husband. Joe Burns rummaged around in his drawers pulling out what he needed for the next week. "You were able to get this specific week off, so this is when we planned the vacation. Everyone else worked their schedules around you! And now you are bloody telling me you can't go?"

Joe never paused from his packing."Yes, yes. You are a broken record Elsie! I have a business trip that suddenly came up and I cannot say no!"

"Joe you are always going on business trips. This was supposed to be a week for us to relax, spend some time with our friends, and hopefully find some time for just us."

"Elsie stop this! I am not going and that is that!" Joe stormed into the bathroom to gather the rest of his things.

Elsie sat on the corner of her twin bed, still fuming. Her case was already packed and ready for the next day, currently sitting by the door with her hat on top. She just bought a new sun hat for the occasion.

Joe came out of the bathroom with the last of his things. "Elsie I can't fight with you again. I am leaving late tonight. I can still go with you to Beryl and Bill's tonight and I will tell them then."He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. You will have a wonderful time without me. You have Beryl and Alice, and even Bill and Charles.

Elsie drew her lips together and huffed. "And they all have their spouses with them. And why would you even mention Charles? You know we don't get on." Opposite personalities and all, they always found something to disagree over.

"Whatever, Elsie, have fun with the rest of them." Joe squeezed her arm and got on with his packing.

Elsie stood and watched him move around the room. He barely knew she was there watching him. _Typical_ , she thought, leaving the room.

They both drove together to Beryl and Bill's house that evening. Elsie wore a pair of black slacks and a light gray shirt with minimal jewelry. Joe wore his work pants with a polo shirt.

Elsie walked in front of Joe to the door. She opened it without knocking.

The three couples were very close. Elsie and Alice had been best friends ever since school and Beryl joined their group at university. When they married, their spouses became fast friends. The six of them tried to plan a dinner at least once a week either at their houses or at a restaurant. That night, it was Beryl and Bill's turn to host.

"Hello?" Elsie called as she pushed through the door.

"Come in Elsie," was her friend's response.

Elsie caught a whiff of dinner. "Beryl, if that smell is anything to go on, you have outdone yourself."

Bill walked to the front hall to greet them. "And why did you automatically assume that I am not the master behind that smell?"

Joe stepped in behind Elsie. "Oh Bill, I can imagine the smell we would be walking into if it was you in that kitchen."

Bill laughed at the jab and slapped Joe on the back."You know me too well."

Elsie moved through to the kitchen and greeted Beryl. "Chicken and beans I see. We aren't too original now are we." It seemed that that was all Beryl ever cooked.

"Well, I heard no complaints last time!" She turned from the stove to glare at Elsie.

Elsie let her smile come through. "I'm just teasing you. How is Daisy?"

Beryl rolled her eyes and returned to the stove. "You know how those teenagers can be! Always gooey eyed over someone."

"Oh Lord, who is it this time?"

"I wish I knew! She won't tell me! Anyway, lets forget about children for now. Hell, lets forget about them for the next week!"

Elsie laughed at Beryl's exclamation. She knew how much Beryl actually cared about Daisy, but she had a jovial way of loving her.

"Acapulco here we come!"

Elsie laughed again, getting more excited about the trip. So what if Joe wasn't going. She had other friends to spend her time with. Friends who actually seemed to enjoyed her company.

She as going to tell Beryl about Joe's business trip when the front door opened again.

"Has the party started yet?" Alice walked through to the kitchen and greeted Elsie and Beryl. Alice offered a wine bottle to Beryl. "I am sorry, but Charlie insisted we bring a bottle of wine. I told him that we should wait for Acapulco, but he was persistent."

Elsie looked at the bottle. "Of course he would bring a red wine. He knows I only like white."

"Elsie, don't start with him. I don't need you two fighting the entire plane ride tomorrow." Alice scolded her.

"Alright, I promise to be on my best behavior." Elsie tried to keep the conversation with Alice on Acapulco as long as possible. It only lasted about 5 minutes when Alices's never ceasing stories began.

"Elsie, did I tell you what happened with Jimmy the other day? He received an A on his history project! I couldn't believe it! I helped him with the hard parts of course, but the teacher gave him such high praise…"

She nattered on and on about Jimmy. And when she ran out of stories about him, she moved on to their older son, Alfred. Elsie blanked out halfway through. It was nice to hear how they were doing and what they were involved in, but Alice's nattering saw no end.

Elsie sipped her water, wishing it was white wine, or something stronger. Alice and her had been best friends for ages. They knew everything about each other. Alice was Elsie's partner in crime through school and at university. But once she had children, she became the ever doting mother and involved herself completely with her family. They were never as close as before, but stayed intimate companions.

"Alright, that's dinner, Bill!" Beryl called.

The men emerged from the other room a short while later, laughing at something Bill just said. Charles and Joe followed him in and stood by their seats at the table.

Charles greeted the two ladies as he entered. "Good evening, Elsie."

Elsie tipped her head in acknowledgement and went back to her drink.

"Beryl, I see you got a new cookbook." He raised his eyebrows at Beryl after looking at the familiar meal on the table.

"Not you too! Charles, if you and Elsie want something other than what this slave has prepared for you, you can bloody well cook it yourself!" She yelled back at him, but they both knew it was in jest.

"Alright now everyone sit down before it gets cold." Bill sat at the head of the table.

Everyone else found their usual place, Charles and Elsie sat across from each other.

Beryl presented the wine bottle. "Charles, would you do the honors?"

He smiled, proud of his choice, and began pouring a little in everyone's glass. When he got to Elsie, he stopped.

"You know, Elsie, if you gave it more of a chance I am sure you would like it." He stared down at her. Her presence always set him on edge. She was very opinionated and had no trouble voicing what she thought. He thought it quite rude and impertinent at times. He knew that her and Alice were good friends, so he put up with her.

Elsie looked up at Charles holding the bottle above her glass. "I have absolutely no intention of every liking red wine, Charles. I am perfectly fine with my water." To prove her point she took a small sip and tried to make herself believe it was something stronger.

Charles shot her a crooked face and continued pouring a glass for the rest of them.

The conversation was light, mostly talk of their plans for the next day: who was driving, where they would meet, what they would do first.

Bill addressed Joe. "Well, Joe, what is your first priority when we land?"

Ah, this is the exact moment Elsie was hoping would come. She placed her fork on her plate and turned to Joe. "Yes, Joe, tell us what is your first priority when we land?"

Joe drew his lips together and gave Elsie a disapproving look before he addressed the table. "Well, my first priority _would_ be heading out fishing, but I'm afraid that will not be the case."

The table stopped eating and looked at him. Elsie, on the other hand, picked up her fork and continued eating her chicken.

"I have some last minute business I must attend to which will take me to Germany for the week."

Beryl sat back. "Oh Joe. After we went through such lengths to find a week that worked for you."

"I know, and I am sorry."

"Isn't there someone else who could go? You've been on the job nonstop mate, they have to give you a break sometime," Bill said.

Elsie answered for him, not looking up from her food. "He could ask someone else, but he won't."

Joe raised his voice. "Elsie, we talked about this before. I am going and I can't back out now."

A short silence fell over the table. Charles broke it with his comment. "Tough lot, mate. But I'm sure Elsie understands." He looked directly into her eyes, almost challenging her.

"Oh I do. I understand perfectly." She jabbed her fork into the plate and continued eating.

The rest of the meal progressed with pleasant topics. Elsie rarely contributed to them. Charles talked with Bill about the cricket games they would miss next week. Elsie half listened and couldn't imagine how someone could be so enamored with a stupid sport.

After dinner, they chatted for half an hour before Alice decided they needed to get home to the kids.

"Charles, can you drop Elsie off at home on your way?" Joe asked.

Upon hearing this plan, Elsie turned to Joe. "What do you mean? I am going home with you."

Joe sighed and met her gaze with his steady unwavering one. "Elsie I am leaving for the airport from here."

"What?" Elsie exclaimed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"It makes the most sense if I just leave for the airport from here. My bags are already in the trunk…"

"Joe may I speak to you for a minute?" she interrupted and gestured to the outside patio.

Joe stood up and followed her out. The other couples watched them go and tried to continue their pleasant conversation.

On the patio, Elsie turned to Joe. Her voice was annoyed but calm with a hint of sadness. "Why didn't you tell me, Joe? I would have brought the other car."

"I didn't want you to get angry again at my having to leave so early. I thought it was better this way." He stepped towards her.

"Well you were wrong. It is not better this way."

Joe brought his hands to her upper arms. "Have a good time, Elsie. You deserve to enjoy yourself." He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She didn't want to part angry, so she let him kiss her cheek and submitted to his reasoning. She still didn't agree with him, but she submitted.

She followed him back into the house where their friends still sat. "Well, Alice, can you give me a ride?"

"Of course Elsie!" Alice stood and took her hand. "Charlie, let's go."

The four guests walked out the front door offering their thanks and excitement for the next day. Joe gave Elsie a wave and set off to his car. Elsie smiled after him but her face fell for a brief moment when he turned away. Charles saw that split second of sorrow, but dismissed it. Elsie was spirited and strong. Surly this didn't affect her.

Charles climbed in the driver's seat and Alice the passenger's seat. Elsie slid in the back. "Thank you again for driving me. If I had known, I would have driven myself and not put you through the trouble."

"It's no trouble, Elsie. Forget about it."

Charles decided to joke with her. "Of course we will be expecting gas money."

Elsie was still not in a good humor. "Oh would you look at that! Charles Carson cracked a joke. Who knew he had a sense of humor?"

Charles countered. "You would realize there are a lot of things you don't know if you would ever bring your nose down from your beacon."

"Charles Carson, where I stick my nose is none of your concern, so I suggest you keep your own nose in your dreary cricket games and out of my business." She was on a roll now. Her voice went up a level with each word.

Alice interrupted before Charles could respond. "Enough, you two! My goodness, can we even spend one car ride without you at each other's throats. How will we ever last a week?"

Charles swallowed his pride and knew he owed her an apology. "I'm sorry for my part in that argument, Elsie."

Elsie was forced to apologize as well, though hers was even less sincere. "And I am sorry too."

They listened to Alice the rest of the car ride. She was looking through her phone pictures of her boys in their spring music program. She showed them each picture, though neither glanced at them, Charles because he was driving and Elsie because she was trying to contain her dejection.

When they arrived at Elsie's house, they made plans to pick her up the next morning and drive to the airport together. Elsie thanked them again and walked inside. She entered to a quiet house, again. There was really nothing else to do but go to bed. She hung up her clothes, donned her night shirt, and climbed into her single bed, aside of her husband's. She closed her eyes and tried to exhale all her disappointment. When that didn't work, she curled her knees closer to her chest and waited for sleep to come.

"Charlie, wake up!" Alice called from the hall. He sat up slowly and tried opening his eyes to the bright lights that bathed the room. Alice had obviously turned on the lights for him to awaken faster. He almost fell from his small bed as he swung his legs over the side. He stubbed his toe on the corner of his wife's bed as he made his way into the hall.

Alice wasn't there anymore, but he saw that Jimmy's bedroom light was on. Jimmy was in bed laying on his side. Alice sat on the corner of his bed almost in tears.

"Alice, what is it?" Charles moved to her side.

"Jimmy has a fever, Charlie."

Charles reached to his son's forehead. "It's warm, but it isn't burning up."

"I won't be leaving him." She stated.

Charles looked to his wife. "What do you mean."

She looked at him with her small stern eyes. "I mean, I won't be leaving for Acapulco with my son ill."

He can't say he's surprised with her worry, but he thought she was really looking forward to this time with their friends. They always had a marvelous time fishing, walking along the shore, and dancing all night. He tried to reason. "Alice, your mother is perfectly capable of nursing him through a slight bug. Besides, I thought you were looking forward for this time away from the kids."

Alice stood and hissed at him. "How can you possible think I would enjoy time away from my children?"

"There is nothing wrong with taking a short break and some time for ourselves." The truth was, he needed a break from his work and thought Alice needed to separate herself from the kids a little.

"But there is when my child is ill."

He was running out of cards to play. "Alice, I thought we would be able to spend some time together, just the two of us. I barely have any time alone with you anymore. When I get home from work you are always busy with this or that."

"This or that is our children, Charlie!"

"And I love them too, Alice. But don't you think…"

"Charlie, I am not going!" She sat back on the bed.

He sighed. "Fine, neither of us will go."

"Nonsense, you should go. Make memories for the both of us."

Charles's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? I won't go without you."

"Oh but you should, Charlie. You will have a great time fishing with Bill and walking on the beach. You always enjoyed all that a lot more than I did anyway. The smell of fish never agrees with me and I hate the feeling of sand in my toes."

This new information made Charles feel like he was talking to an entirely different person. "You never said."

"Well, you enjoyed it so much I put up with all that." Alice sat back down and ran her fingers through her sleeping boy's hair.

Charles made his decision. "Alright, Alice. I will go, but with hesitations."

The hesitations he mentioned boiled down to one person, Elsie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews! Let me know if you have seen the 1960 film The Facts of Life, which I have based the plot on. I am interested...**

* * *

The next morning Charles left early, waking Alice to give her a kiss and a goodbye. She slept in Jimmy's room all night to ensure his temperature didn't go up. She bid him goodbye and wished him good luck fishing. Charles kissed both his son's without waking them. He would miss them, but this was the nature with having children. One had to learn when to slacken the reigns.

He pulled his one bag out to the car and dropped it in the trunk. "Shit," he said out loud. He just remembered he had to pick up Elsie. And tell her about Alice. And they had the whole car ride to spend alone together. He climbed in the front seat and prayed they wouldn't kill each other.

Elsie was waiting outside the house, sitting on her case with her hat on her head. "You're late."

"Yes Elsie I know I'm late." He opened the trunk and tried to pick up her case, but she was too fast. She lifted it into the trunk with a bit of a struggle. "Is this all you have? In the past you usually have three or four cases."

"Those were mostly Joe's. He likes to bring all his work papers with him in case he has some free time after he is through relaxing." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Elsie moved to get into the back of the car when she noticed the passenger seat was empty. "Where's Alice?"

Charles sighed and opened his car door. "Alice is not going. Jimmy has a bit of a fever and she feels the need to nurse him."

"Poor Jimmy, and poor Alice to have to miss the trip. Why are you still going then?" Elsie stared at him across the top of the car. She knew what it felt like to be left behind. "Don't you care enough about your wife to stay with her when she needs your support?"

Charles could not believe they were having this conversation. "Yes I care, Elsie! I wanted to stay, but Alice insisted I go. But now I am bloody well questioning my ultimate decision!"

Elsie saw him build up his defenses and surrendered. "Fine, I'm sorry. Let's get on."

She slid into the front seat beside him.

They spent the ride listening to the radio. She hummed along to the songs she recognized and sang quietly. Charles rolled his eyes. Of course she would, always drawing attention to herself.

"Can you use the GPS on your phone to tell me what exit I need to use?"

She plugged in their destination information. "It's the next one on the left."

"Are you sure? I thought I saw a sign back there that said the airport was in two exits."

"Then why did you ask me to find the exit if you already knew which one it was?"

"I wanted to be sure."

"But now you're not sure."

"No! I'm not sure!" Charles was getting frustrated.

"Follow the phone's directions. Maybe there is a shortcut." She made the decision and he listened.

Soon enough, the airport appeared on their right.

Elsie pointed. "See, it was a shortcut. We skipped all that traffic."

Charles turned into a parking space. "You were right."

She looked over at him. "Yes I was."

They wheeled their luggage through the parking lot and into the terminal. The ticket window had a long line and they waited together. They watched a family of three in front of them. The mother held the three year old girl and they waved at their luggage traveling down the belt. The father held their tickets and talked with the woman at the window. Charles and Elsie couldn't help but smile at the family.

It was their turn at the next window. Charles let Elsie go first.

"I have a ticket to Acapulco for a Mrs. Burns." She gave the woman all their flight information.

The woman found her flight. "Yes, I have two tickets here for Mr. and Mrs. Burns and I see your husband has a bag too."

Elsie was quick to correct. "No, no, no! This is not Mr. Burns. You see, my husband is not able to travel with me today so I only need the one ticket."

"Oh, yes mam we can do that." Charles just smirked haughtily. Elsie glared.

Their ticket situation was resolved and their luggage went down the belt. Elsie had a large purse as her carry on that had everything she needed for the long plane ride. Charles carried a book and his ticket, everything he needed.

They got in line to go through security. Charles held Elsie's purse while she took off her necklace, hat, and shoes.

"Do you mind if I put my book in here? I feel strange carrying it all around the airport."

"Makes no difference to me." She answered.

He huffed at her response and but his book in anyway.

After they made it through security, Elsie texted Beryl and found that they were just arriving at the airport. Their plane was to leave in 1 hour, so they had plenty of time. They sat by their terminal and looked out the window at all the passing planes taking off and landing.

Charles leaned over to her so she could hear. "It's amazing isn't it? All those planes perfectly scheduled so they each know where to go, what altitude to fly at, when to land, where to take off from. What an impressive system."

Elsie never really thought about it before. "I guess so." Her non impressed answer drew a great sigh from him. She elaborated. "I wonder more about all the people traveling for one reason or another. We pass everyone like ships in the night, but when you think about it everyone has their own story and their own destination. It is a fascinating idea to wrap your head around."

Charles acknowledged her thoughts with a raise of his eyebrows and a nod of his head. Well, it seemed she had some deeper thoughts.

Beryl and Bill came bustling through shortly after. They were very excited for the trip. Beryl had a beach bag as her carry on with tons of magazines she was determined to catch up on.

Shortly after, the plane arrived and they began boarding. Beryl and Bill's section was called first.

"See you in Acapulco!" Beryl exclaimed, already half way to the boarding station.

Elsie smiled watching her go. "She doesn't hold back, does she?"

"Well neither do you," Charles challenged.

She looked up at him. "You would be surprised, Charles."

Their section was called next and she walked ahead of him.

Elsie had a window seat which she preferred. She liked to look out as they were taking off and landing. A woman about her age sat beside her after bidding her a good morning. She seemed very friendly, maybe they could start up some conversation and make the ride go faster. She looked out at the luggage being loaded on. It would still be a few minutes until they would take off. She shut her eyes for a moment. She hadn't slept well the night before.

Charles was seated a few rows behind her. There was a man beside him obviously flying on business. He had a bluetooth device in his ear and was complaining to whoever he was on the phone with. This was going to be a long ride. He remembered he left his book in Elsie's purse. He stood up and quickly found her seat.

"Pardon me mam." He reached across the woman sitting beside her and tapped Elsie's shoulder. "Elsie, may I have my book?"

She opened her eyes, hearing his request. "Of course." She reached under the seat in front of her and dug through for his book.

The woman beside them jumped up. "Oh mam, I'll let your husband sit here beside you and I can just take his seat as I'm traveling alone."

That statement had Elsie' head up and she dropped her purse. "No, no! Please mam, stay in your seat!"

"Nonsense, I will just pop back here. This was your seat, wasn't it sir?"

Charles answered, as flustered as Elsie. "Yes mam, but you see Elsie is…"

"I won't hear another word about it." And with that, the woman took Charles's seat beside the other gentleman.

He could see it was no use, but he was very sorry when he turned back to Elsie and found her lips pursed tightly together and staring at the seat in front of her. Charles tentatively sat down beside her. It took her a moment before she retrieved his book and slammed it into his chest.

"Are you happy?" She said under her breath. "You have your precious book." She saw the book out of the corner of her eye and pulled it back again. "Damn it."

"What are you doing with my book?" Charles admonished.

She searched through her purse again. "What do you think? I gave you the wrong book, this one is mine."

"Not it isn't. I'm reading _Great Expectations,_ or rereading it I should say."

"So am I." She finally found the other book in her purse, the same copy as his. She sat back in her seat. "I'm not sure why I'm surprised. I knew you enjoyed classic literature."

"As do you, I see."

"It was one of those books I never got to read in school, so I thought I would give it a shot now. I haven't started yet. I saved it for the trip."

"I haven't started my reread yet either." He turned to her. "Perhaps we can read it at the same pace and discuss it?"

She looked over and saw how his eyebrows furrowed. "If you wish, Charles."

The plane took off smoothly and Elsie decided to start the ride with a nap. Charles read the first few chapters of his book before also napping. Elsie woke and read some. About half way into the trip, they were both awake, but not speaking. Elsie had her ear bud's in her ears and was listening to music.

Charles checked his watch and sighed, only half way. He thought he heard Beryl's laugh erupt from in front of them. "I wonder what she found so funny?" He said out loud.

Elsie removed a bud from her ear. "What was that, Charles?"

"I thought I heard Beryl laugh from all the way back here. I was wondering what was so funny?"

She huffed. "And you needed to ask me that?"

"No, I was just talking to myself."

"Bloody hell." She said putting her ear buds back in. "How he ever manages to…"

Her mutterings were interrupted. "What was that, Elsie?"

"It's nothing. I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking too?"

"I was talking you myself!"

They slowly turned to each other and started laughing at the same time. Their giggle left after only a short amount of time, but they lightened the atmosphere completely.

"Charles, I don't want to bicker with you this entire trip. We are both going on this trip together so let's make the best of it."

"I couldn't have said it any better Elsie. It shouldn't be that hard to be civil for a week."

"That's right, then you can go back to insulting my animated character and making all kinds of false accusation on how I treat my husband." Her voice had a hint of disdain.

He met her irritated eyes. "Yes, and you can go back to making fun of my jaded demeanor and accuse me of neglecting my children."

Elsie turned serious, still keeping his eye contact. "I would never accuse you of neglecting you children, Charles. I see how much of yourself you give to those two, when you're allowed."

He stood down. "Thank you Elsie. And I would never accuse you of mistreating Joe. I am beginning to understand how much he takes you for granted."

She was almost overwhelmed by his attentiveness. "Thank you, Charles."

This was the most polite conversation they had had in years. To keep it from turning violent, both decided they should let the discussion end there.

* * *

 **To the reviewer who saw the movie on TCM- Yay! I am happy to know someone else has actually seen it! I loved it when I first saw it and love Lucy and Bob on screen together. This was their third of four movies they made together, but they were very good friends off screen. It is definitely a change of pace for both of them, less comedy more storytelling.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Who knows when love begins. Who knows what makes it start. One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart._

The rest of the plane ride went quickly. As they were landing, Elsie made sure her window was open so she could see them touch down in Acapulco.

"Look! You can see the beach." Charles pointed out, glancing over Elsie's shoulder.

She nodded, looking at all the beautiful trees and resorts. She threw Charles's book back into her purse as they stood to exit.

They found Bill and Beryl as soon as they walked back into the terminal.

Bill lead them down the halls. "To the baggage claim, this way."

They each took time to use the restroom before the baggage belt began to move. Charles saw his bag and grabbed it. Elsie moved to grab her bag, but Charles reached it first and set it down in front of her.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage, thank you very much!" she fumed.

"Elsie, I was only trying to help. Don't be so defensive. It's not very becoming."

She walked back to Beryl and Bill who also had all their luggage.

"Right then, let's be off." Bill lead them outside to hail a cab. All their luggage barely fit in the trunk. Charles sat up front with the driver while the other three were squished in the back.

Luckily, it was a short drive to their resort which was situated right along the beach. It was a very small, secluded area with limited rooms. Elsie and Beryl chose and booked the place thinking it was perfect for them. Elsie remembered hoping that Joe would take her on some late night walks on the beach, or possibly a late night swim.

Charles was enamored with the place as soon as he saw it. He knew Elsie and Beryl booked the place and he would have to congratulate them. It was beautiful, non touristy, and had a real charm about it. "Well, I never thought I would say this but Elsie, you chose well."

She rolled her eyes at him and didn't dignify his comment with a response.

They found the front desk and checked into their three rooms. Their was a rather large courtyard in the center with rooms on three sides. Each of their rooms were a distance away from each other. They decided to dress for dinner at the resort bar and meet back in the center.

Elsie put the key in her door and swung it open. The single room donned a large bed placed directly in the center of the room. There was a rather large chaise chair by the front window that looked out on the ocean. The entire room was decorated in soft cream colors and the dim lights created a romantic mood. Elsie threw down her case and sat on the bed, alone.

Charles walked into the same sights. He was especially impressed by the large bed and excited to be able to stretch out comfortably for once. He removed his shoes and laid down on the comforter. He rolled and stretched until he was sure he would have the best night sleep he ever had.

The four of them met an hour later in the court yard dressed for dinner. Beryl and Bill wore matching floral print clothes. They had matching clothes planned for every day. Charles wore tan slacks with a button up shirt and a navy sports blazer. Elsie wore dark blue pants with a blue lacy top.

They proceeded to the bar and found a table for four. Bill pulled out a chair for Beryl as she sat. Charles pulled out a chair for Elsie. He would think twice about doing this next time, for the glare he received this time was not worth repeating.

"What would you like, love?" Beryl asked.

"Definitely something with fish. We are by the sea, time to indulge in the sea food!"

Charles interrupted Bill's exclamation. "I am not sure that is such a good idea. I read that the fish here often makes the tourists ill."

"Where did you read that? In a Dickens novel?" Elsie joked, this time with no malice intended.

"I read it in some pamphlets I got when I knew we were traveling here."

Bill spoke up. "Well, wherever you read it, I am sure it is false. Besides, I have tried fish all over the globe and not been ill once."

"Suit yourself." A warning was the best he could do. He turned to Elsie. "And what will you have? Salmon?"

She grunted a slight laugh and twisted her mouth. "I will have the chicken and beans."

Charles laughed out loud and she joined in with light giggles.

Their dinner was spectacular. Beryl and Bill praised their salmon dish, but both Charles and Elsie refused to try a bite. Charles ordered the beef meal and Elsie did in fact order the chicken. After eating, the live band started some music. Bill and Beryl were the first couple on the floor. Charles and Elsie watched their friends dancing with gusto. Though not very talented, they made up for it with enthusiasm.

"I hope he doesn't pull anything. We are all supposed to go fishing tomorrow morning." Charles began.

"If he doesn't, I'm sure Beryl will. She had a knack for always twisting something at university. I think every part of her body was damaged in some way or other."

"What was the cause of all those injuries?" He inquired.

Elsie thought. "Foolishness. She flew a mile a minute in her younger years. From party to party and then home in the early morning light."

"Really?" Charles had never heard these stories about Beryl. "And were you and Alice right on her tail?"

"Oh no. Alice was much too busy with her dance lessons. She really was a wonderful dancer. I always thought it was a shame she gave it up."

"I thought the same thing. She could have had a wonderful career on the stage, but she never had that dream for herself."

Elsie looked down at her glass of white wine. "I guess she dreamed more about falling in love, getting married, and caring for a family."

"More like caring for children." Charles corrected with a hint of bitterness.

Elsie looked up at him. He suddenly felt awkward and sipped his red wine. "Forgive me Elsie. I shouldn't be bringing up my complaints to you."

"No, I wish you would. Ever since your children were born I sensed a change in Alice, like she had a new purpose or drive in her life. I thought it was wonderful at the time and I was happy for her of course. But I was never as close to her after that."

He took a moment to comprehend what Elsie admitted. He looked into his red wine and sighed. "I was never as close to her either."

Elsie stared at his eyebrows settling down over his eyes. He still hadn't looked up from his wine. He swirled it in the glass. Elsie never saw him so vulnerable or never heard him admit something so personal.

She brought a smile into her eye and her voice. "I am sure she still loves you as much, if not more than the day you married."

He looked up to her. "Well I am glad someone thinks so."

There was nothing else to say at the moment, so both turned back to watch Beryl and Bill on the dance floor. A song came on that Charles recognized.

"Isn't this the song that you played at your wedding?"

Elsie was surprised he remembered. "It is, all of some 18 years ago." They both smiled. "Joe hated it, even forbid me from playing it."

"Yet you did it all the same." Charles could not understand her. She seemed to love Joe very much, but she was not understanding at all when it came to his business trips and his wishes for her. He thought about his next question. "Why do you do it to him?"

"Do what?" Elsie asked.

"Why are you always so hard on him when he has to go away? I am sure he wishes he could stay at home, but his job demands must take priority sometimes."

Elsie forgot to take a breath before her reproach. "Charles, you have no idea what you are saying so please just stop right there! Joe does not _sometimes_ go away he _always_ goes away. Even if he is not on a trip, he stays at his office until late in the evening. He constantly ignores me and I am sure that he does NOT wish he could stay at home…"

Her rant was interrupted by a coughing fit. Charles handed her a glass and she took a drink after her cough's subsided. Charles placed the glass back on the table.

There was more silence. Elsie could not believe she just ranted on about her marriage to Charles. Charles Carson, who only yesterday was her sworn enemy. She was so embarrasses she wished she could just climb into that comfortable bed and sleep all these memories away.

Charles sensed the atmosphere that descended. He turned to the table and a smile came on his face.

"How was the drink, Elsie?"

She was brought back from her musings. "What?"

"The red wine. You just drank some of my red wine."

Her eyes widened at his admission and the smile on his face. She had two choices in that moment. She could yell at him for tricking her and storm out or she could laugh along and stay in his company.

She chose the later.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your supportive reviews! The title of story and the song lyrics at the beginning are _Love Never Dies_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

 _It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control._

The next morning Charles awoke fresh, ready to start their vacation. He was glad that fishing was on the top of their to do list as he very much enjoyed the sport. He wore another light blue button up shirt with light gray trousers. He tucked his trousers in his fishing boots. They hired a boat the previous evening for 7:00 that morning. Charles walked out of his room at 6:45 and walked over to Beryl and Bill's room. He knocked on their door and waited. He knocked again and finally Bill opened it.

He was still in his robe and pajamas. His face was almost white and he looked very fragile.

"I'm sorry Charles, but Beryl and I will not be going fishing with you this morning."

Charles immediately saw the symptoms of food poisoning. "Have you called a doctor?"

Bill shook his head. "I am not sure I would care to be seen by a doctor right now. We will be right as rain in a few hours, I'm sure."

Charles saw there was nothing to be done. "Is there anything I can get for you? Some breakfast? Maybe an egg and…"

Bill's cheeks puffed. "Oh Charles stop right there." He turned back into their room and shut the door behind him.

Charles furrowed his brow at the situation. Just him and Elsie. Well, he was going fishing one way or another.

He walked over to her door and knocked.

"Just a minute." She called from inside.

She came out a moment later in gray cargo capris and a blue and white striped shirt. She wore her sun hat on her head. "Oh, it's you. Good morning. Is there anything else I should bring?"

"No, I think you are all set. But there is one change of plans." She looked at him, intrigued. "Beryl and Bill both have food poisoning and are stuck in their room."

"What? Oh my god, I will go see if they are alright." She began to bolt for their room door.

"Elsie, I was already in there and it was not a pretty sight. Bill said they are fine and told us to have a good time."

Elsie turned to him, unsure of how the rest of the afternoon was to go.

"We will spend the morning and early afternoon out fishing and then check up on them. Maybe they will feel alright for dinner or a walk later on."

Elsie rolled her eyes and sighed. The gods must have it in for her. She followed him to the front desk to get their fishing things. They each carried a pole and tackle box down to the motor boats. Elsie carried a packed lunch the resort provided for them.

Charles turned to Elsie as they walked. "I'm surprised you still came out with me. I thought only my presence all day would be too much of a bore for you."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I may surprise you Charles. Besides, there is no cell service and all the television stations are in Spanish."

He chuckled at her remark and she tried to hold back a smile.

Their boat was a decent size with a strong motor. Charles helped her in the boat, even though she gave him a certain look. He steered the boat out of the harbor and into the blue sea. It went much faster than she was expecting. She sat tightly in he seat and held onto her hat.

Charles settled on a nice calm spot with the shore only just still in their view. There were no other boats in sight.

"Have you ever baited a hook before, Elsie?" Charles walked to the back of the boat where she sat.

"No I have not, Charles. But I am sure I will do better with worms than I will do with fish."

Charles chuckled. "That is true." He cocked his head towards her. "How about a little bet on the side. Who can catch the biggest fish and the loser has to…" He thought.

A cheshire cat grin came over her face. "Has to skinny dip in the ocean tonight."

His eyebrows popped off his forehead before they lowered into a stealthy gaze. "You're on woman."

Charles showed her how to bait the hook and she followed his directions, only making a minimal amount of disgusted faces. They cast their lines into the water and waited. The boat had pockets built in for their rods, so they could relax in their chairs and wait for a fish to bite.

Elsie removed her hat and tilted her face back, soaking up the sun. Charles settled back in his chair and looked over at Elsie.

"I wonder what Joe and Alice are doing right now?"

Elsie kept her face towards the sun. "Knowing Alice, she hasn't left Jimmy's room all day and Joe is walking the streets of Berlin. Neither prospect near as exciting as what we are doing right now."

"Touché, but when was the last time you were surrounded by this view?"

Elsie looked around their little boat. There was only sea on all sides of them. If one squinted, they could see the shore in the distance, but it was mostly all sea. "Your right, Charles. I will be content."

"Do you enjoy fishing, Elsie? Really. Please tell me the truth."

She tilted her head back to center and looked at him. "I do. I enjoy the back and forth movements of the boat, the sun beating down on us, and, as you mentioned, where else can you find this view? I don't even mind waiting hours for a fish or even care if we catch any."

He smiled, pleased with her answer. "I feel the same way. It's the experience, not the success or failure." He breathed in the sea air and leaned back in his chair.

They sat for hours enjoying pleasant conversations, talking about their book interests, their favorite breakfast foods, what they loathed about football, and how they took their tea.

"I have another proposition for you," Elsie said.

Charles listened, anxious to hear what would come out of her mouth now.

"No matter who wins the bet, we will celebrate our day with red wine tonight."

Charles smiled at her. "Ah, decided to come over to my side have you now?"

Elsie scrunched her nose up at him. "I will only say this once so listen carefully. I was wrong. I made my mind up too soon and I promise to be more open minded in the future." She wiped her hands on each other. "There, done."

"That was very big of you, Els." That last shortening of her name slipped out unintentionally. Charles stared at her waiting to bare her wrath. Instead, she held her breath for a second and gave him a brief tug of her lips to show she was not bothered by it.

He was relieved and turned to their picnic basket. It was high noon and both were hungry.

He handed Elsie a sandwich. "Turkey is your favorite, right?"

She nodded her head. "I'm surprised you knew that."

They had known each other for so long, yet they knew nothing about each other, yet they knew everything about each other.

He dug into his own ham sandwich. "Oh, you'd be surprised at the number of things I pick up on."

The statement was left in the air as they ate their lunch. They decided to wait a couple more hours before they called it a day. During those hours, Elsie sat off the edge of the boat with her feet in the water and Charles took a nap. Every once in a while she would hear him let out a snore and that made her giggle.

Elsie kicked her legs in the water and saw how far the splash went. On her third kick, she heard her rod catch.

"Charles, I think I caught something!" She jumped back in the boat and grabbed the rod. Whatever was on the end almost pulled her right out of the boat.

"What do I do?" She yelled.

"First of all, calm down! Play him a little." Charles held the other side of the rod and helped her keep control. "Oh Elsie! I think you got a big one!" Charles moved his hands up the rod so she had room to pull the line in.

"Oh Charles, I've never caught anything in my life!" The excitement of pulling in the prize was a thrill for Elsie. Every muscle in her body was tense and working to pull in that fish.

"He's got some strength to him. Let him tire himself out a bit and then he will be easier to pull in."

Following Charles's instructions, Elsie felt the fish's strength dwindle. She reeled him in and she finally saw him flapping on top of the water.

"Elsie! He's a beaut!" Charles kept a firm hand on the rod.

"Guess what we're having with our wine tonight, Charles?" she exclaimed through her laughter.

They finally brought him into the boat. He wiggled around on the deck which made Elsie shriek and jump up on the chair behind Charles. She held his shoulders for support.

"Charles do something! Get him in the cooler!" Charles picked him up by the mouth and brought it towards Elsie.

"Charles Carson, don't you dare! Get that thing away from me!"

He laughed hysterically as he placed him in the fish cooler. The fish was about as long as Elsie's forearm.

Elsie jumped down and stood above the fish. She was still exhilarated from the pursuit.

"We did it Charles!" She raised both arms above her head and turned to him. It was the easiest thing in the world to wrap her arms around his neck and crash her lips into his. She tilted her head and felt his top lip between her own. She almost swore she felt him push his lips back onto hers.

She pulled back a second later upon realizing what she just did, letting her arms fall back to her side. She stared blankly at him and he stared blankly back. Neither could say or describe what had happened or why it had happened. It just happened.

"We should get back to shore," Charles said, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes we should." She turned her gaze towards the beach. "Maybe Beryl and Bill need something from us. I should check on them."

He raised the anchor and steered the ship back to safe grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! They made me very happy and gave me a few laughs! I can tell you that I have finished all 12 chapters, so I am able to update regularly! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won't let you go once you've been possessed._

As the fates had it, Beryl and Bill were still sick to their stomach and turned down their dinner request. This was much to Elsie and Charles's disappointment. They went back to their respective rooms, showered, and dressed.

An hour later, he was at Elsie's door. He wore a light pink shirt with slacks.

He watched her come out of her room. She was dressed in a burgundy dress with glittering earrings and her makeup was exquisite.

"Well you are a big girl."

She looked down at her attire. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind, I'm counting on it." He offered her his arm and she took it.

Charles pulled her chair out again and she didn't object this time. He ordered them a bottle of red wine and they waited.

"I enjoyed my chicken yesterday," Elsie began.

"Did you? I rather liked my beef as well."

"Yes, though I think I will try something different tonight."

"Yes, me too. There are so many possible options it makes it hard to choose."

"Well we could get two plates and split them. Couldn't we?" She looked over her menu at Charles, gauging his reaction.

He relaxed a bit. "Yes we could and we shall."

They chose their platters.

Charles sat back in his chair. "Well, what should we name our catch?"

Elsie thought for a moment. "Claude."

"Really, Claude?"

"Yes! I had an uncle Claude who looked just like him." Charles chuckled trying to think of a person with that green a face.

The waiter finally brought the wine. Charles poured and Elsie made a toast.

"A toast to not casting judgements prematurely."

"Here, here." They clinked glasses and Charles watched intensely as Elsie swallowed.

She smacked her lips. "It's delicious. Not too bitter, but with a pleasant nutty taste."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." He winked at her as he sipped more of his wine.

After both had more than a few glasses, their chairs were a little closer to each other and their lips were a tad looser.

"When I first met Joe, I was already in my late 20's. My time to find a suitable husband was ticking. He had such big aspirations and always mad me feel a big part of them. He wanted to get a flat in Paris, Germany, Spain, all of the countries he travels to on business. He said he would take me with him and we would have such a grand time." She had to laugh thinking back on it now. "He's never taken me anywhere. Never even made the offer."

She sipped some more wine and quieted.

Charles stepped in with his own story. "I always thought having kids would be my greatest adventure. I longed to have a son or daughter to show off or teach the way of things. And I couldn't wait to share that with Alice. I loved her so. You are right when you said she completely changed when Alfred was born. He never left her side. She hated when anyone else would hold him, even me. She is so protective of them, like if they're out of her sight for a moment something will happen. I love them, I do, but I don't know them and they don't know me."

Elsie looked up at him with sadness and understanding. "I always wanted children." It was almost a whisper.

"I always assumed that was something you never wanted. Why didn't you have any?"

Elsie huffed. "It's rather hard when you sleep in separate beds."

"Really? Elsie, I never knew." His eyes widened. Another commonality.

She turned her head and body away. "Now I am embarrassed."

"Elsie," he asked her to turn to him. "Would it help if I confessed that Alice said two kids were enough and moved in twin beds the next day?"

She turned and looked at him. "Really, Charles?"

He nodded.

Elsie shook her head and spoke quickly. "Charles, if only we could reverse time and go back those 20 years and…"

"Elsie," he tried to stop her from continuing.

"…we could start all over. From that first moment I met you…"

"Elsie…"

"…and the first time we…"

"Els, please stop." That got her quiet. "We cannot go back so please stop talking about it like we could."

She was silenced, and quite sad at the moment. Charles was also swimming in regrets as a song change happened. The band played slower and smoother.

"Charles, would you care to dance?" She tried to break the atmosphere.

"I suppose, if you promise to keep your distance," he teased.

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "I'll watch it."

She took his outstretched hand. He lead her to the center of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Her right hand rested in his left. His right hand gently circled around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Her left hand twisted around his arm and gripped his shoulder. She immediately let her head fall against his chest. He had no complaints.

They swayed gently to the music for longer than either realized. The band announced their last song of the night. Charles and Elsie made the most of it. They both learned the tune and began humming it so the other could hear.

Elsie looked over Charles's shoulder and saw their frustrated waiter gesturing towards their now very cold food. She whispered to Charles, "Our waiter seems to think we should be eating dinner."

"Silly man," Charles muttered and they finished their dance.

When the last note rang through the night. Charles pulled away, but kept her hand in his. They nibbled on their very cold dinner and finished their wine. When they were done, he helped her stand.

"I'll walk you back to your room." He lead her out of the bar.

"You will do no such thing Charles Carson." She lead him from the bar and in the opposite direction of their rooms. "We have a bet to settle."

Charles was flustered. "You're not going to hold me to that are you? Besides, if I hadn't helped you with that fish, he would have caught you!"

She smirked. "You know no such thing. I was merely playing him. I could have taken him myself, I though it would be nice if I would let you help, get some satisfaction out of the outing. Stroke your pride a little."

"That's enough rabbiting on now! You did no such thing."

She sealed her lips, not willing to deny anything. "You're still going in the water, Charles. Else think how silly you'll look when I tell Beryl you always feed half your chicken and beans to their dog."

"I never have!" he defended.

"I know, but you will look pretty silly when I tell Beryl."

"You play dirty, Els."

"I play to win." They reached the edge of the water. There was no one else in sight. The wind blew the cool sea air onto their faces. Elsie's hair was pushed back from her face, revealing the freckles that lined her neck and chest. Charles gazed at her, thinking that he had never seen such a perfect creature.

She inhaled and exhaled closing her eyes. She opened them to find Charles staring at her. "Go on."

He rolled his eyes. This task was getting much less tedious by the second. It was like they stepped back in time.

He took off his shoes and left them on the shore. She did the same.

She wiggled her toes in the sand and closed her eyes. "I love the feeling of sand between my toes."

His grin was a mile wide. "I know."

He removed his shirt and his pants so he was only in his shorts. "You are going to have to take those off too, to do it properly."

He looked back at her. "I thought I would go out into the water a bit and then remove them. That is unless you would like a show?" He wiggled his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips.

Elsie laughed and shushed him out further. When he was far enough out to cover his waist, he removed his shorts and threw them on some nearby rocks. He raised his hands above his head in showing he had performed her task.

"Now you have to dunk your head under the water," She yelled out to him, still smiling.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled back.

She hiked up her dress and waded up to her knees. "I said you have to dunk your head under."

He moved closer to her. "Only if you'll do it with me."

"Absolutely not Charles. You are the one who lost the bet!" She giggled as he moved closer to her.

"And the bet stated that I would go skinny dipping which is precisely what I am doing. But if you want me to get my head under, you are going to have to join me." He was now crawling on the ground, keeping himself covered, but zeroing in on his target.

"Well, then I guess we will both be disappointed, because this is as far…. Charles!"

When he crawled all the way to her feet, he suddenly sprang up and lifted her in his arms. She kicked and put up a strong fight, but he was stronger. He carried her out to where she could no longer stand and took them both under. When she came up for air, she spit water in his face and tried to brush all her hair out of her face. She found Charles standing there laughing like she hadn't seen in years.

"Charles Carson, you bloody fool!" She skimmed her hand on the surface and splashed him right in the face. The motion caused her to go under again, but Charles pulled her up and to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. He brushed her sticky wet hair from her face and their eyes met.

It could have been only a second or an hour, neither knew. Their eyes and desires were one. Their mouths drew closer to the other.

"Charles, we shouldn't," Elsie whispered.

He moved his mouth closer. "I know."

Charles felt her lip brush his. Before he was able to feel anything else, she dropped her head and let out a sneeze. The moment passed.

She loosened her hold on him. "I'm sorry, Charles."

He pulled his face away from hers. "Me too."

He carried her back to where she could stand. She walked back to the shore and threw him his shorts. He quickly put them on before emerging from the sea. Elsie held out his pants and shirt. He put on the pants, but wrapped his shirt around her shoulders when he saw her shiver.

"Come on, let's get you warm." He rubbed her arms to warm them as they walked back to their rooms. He stopped at hers first. She opened the door and shuttered when his arms left hers. She handed him back his shirt.

"Good night, Els." And she shut the door.

He returned to his room, showered off the salt water, and donned his pajamas. Even in his comfortable bed, he knew sleep would not come easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for your wonderful response and your reviews for this story!**

* * *

 _Love never dies. Love never falters. Once it has spoken, love is yours._

Beryl and Bill were still not willing to risk going out the following day. Charles and Elsie woke up late and spent the day like real tourists. They bought souvenirs in all the shops, tried on all the funny hats, and even took a donkey cart up the coast.

They had dinner together that evening and danced until midnight. He walked her to her door and bid her a goodnight, just as the night before.

When he made it to his room, Charles quickly put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He didn't feel like reading anything, so he tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned for about half an hour when the resort phone rang. He reached to the bedside table for the receiver.

"Hello."

"Charles," a soft voice murmured.

He sat up. "Els." He mimicked her tone.

"I can't sleep."

"Did you try counting sheep?"

"No. My mind is rather occupied and I'm not really tired, so I wondered if you were still up?"

"As a matter of fact I'm actually still sleeping and you are listening to a recorded message."

"Very funny. Do you like gin?"

"The drink or cards? Actually it doesn't matter which one because the answer is yes to both."

"Well I only have cards here, but if you can find another kind of gin, bring it over along with yourself."

"Will do, Els. I'll see you in a minute."

He sat up in bed and slid into his dressing gown. He put his reading glasses into his pocket, just in case he needed them. He didn't like admitting he was at the age where one needed glasses.

Cards would be nice. There was no way he was getting sleep any time soon, so they might as well pass the time. Never mind the fact that he was looking forward to seeing her again.

It was going on 1 in the morning as he walked out of his room. The sea air was chilly and he wrapped his dressing gown around him tighter. Her room was a few doors down. He knocked quickly pacing from one foot to the other, both from nerves and from the chill.

Elsie opened her door and he quickly snuck through.

"Hello."

"Hello, Charles." She gestured for him to walk in further.

"Els, no wonder you can't sleep, you have all the lights on."

She followed him in. "Well aren't we in good humor tonight." She gave him a teasing glare. "Alright, the cards are over there. She set the deck up on the small chaise since there wasn't a table. And, good heavens, she would never put them on the bed. In truth, she would be happy just spending time with him.

The each sat on an end and Elsie dealt them each 10 cards.

Charles picked his up and turned to the side. He moved them farther away from his face and stretched his eyes open. Good grief, the numbers were tiny. He organized them to the best of his ability and they began the game.

Charles picked the first card and he got an 8, or was it a 3. He put it right back down again, deciding he didn't need either. Elsie picked a card, added it to her hand, and placed another on the pile. Charles saw that Elsie discarded a Jack, which he needed to make a 3. He picked up the card, only to glance at it again and saw it was a Queen. He let out a huff. He was not going to make himself look like a fool, so he discarded and moved on.

Elsie took her time analyzing her own cards. She saw Charles discarded which made it her turn. She arranged and then rearranged her cards until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"To hell with it!" She pulled out her reading glasses from behind the pillow on the chaise.

Without saying anything, Charles pulled his glasses out of his pocket. Elsie opened her mouth to say something, but smiled and continued on with the game instead.

Now that Charles had a good look at his cards, he arranged them quickly. "Hey! Gin!"

"You're kidding! Really?"

He laid down his cards for Elsie to see.

"Charles! How did that happen?" She laughed through her teeth.

"Els, to be honest, I have no idea." His laughter joined in.

Their guffaws cut off when their eyes met. Neither could breath as the other's gaze seeped into their pours. Nothing had ever felt so right, but so wrong. Her eyes roamed to his lips and he needed no further invitation to lean into her. Each of them slowly removed their glasses as their faces drew closer together.

Charles laid his mouth gently on her upper lip. He felt her lower lip enclose his. He lingered there for a while until he felt her lips opening and closing. He mirrored her actions. Their kiss was long and gentle, reassuring the other that this is what they wanted.

He was feeling the power of lust building inside of him, but he was able to hold it back. That is until her tongue caressed his lips. He moved his arms around and pulled her body into his. His tongue met and stroked hers.

Cards be damned, he leaned her back and pressed her into the chaise. Her arms snaked up his chest, around his broad shoulders, and to his hair where she tugged him even closer. He let his weight rest on top of her and moved his hands to fondle her cheeks and neck.

The feeling of him overpowering her, his weight, his hands, his mouth, made her short of breath. She turned to the side and tried to bring oxygen, or sense, back into her. He continued to kiss down her jaw and neck.

"Oh Charles," she gasped. "What happened to us?"

She flashed back to the moment they first met, over 20 years ago on a week long excursion to the shore. They both happened to be traveling alone and immediately took to one another. The two were inseparable the entire week. They shared many a laugh, caress, kiss and more. The last evening of the trip, they made love until dawn. It was after that that their relationship took a toll.

Charles brought his kisses back up to her face. "I wanted to be with you Els. So much."

"Really?" she whimpered. "Because I wanted you too."

He stopped his ministrations and rolled beside her. "Els when we parted, I asked you to marry me. You turned me down."

"I did no such thing! I said we needed to think carefully before making any decisions." She tried to speak evenly, but Charles's accusation hurt.

"That's not what I remember." Charles stood up.

"Then what do you remember?" She questioned.

He turned to her, who still laid on the chaise. "I remember you storming away from me in a rage nattering on about some nonsense…"

"Charles I was upset. I couldn't marry you that fast. I needed to be sure. We only knew each other for a bloody week."

"Stop saying 'bloody' all the time!" he berated.

"I will bloody well say what I like, thank you very much!" She stood to challenge him.

He paced through the entire room. "What was the real reason you turned me down? Was I not good enough for you? Did I not have the high aspirations as another admirer? Why Elsie?"

She yelled back, with wet eyes. "Charles, I was scared…."

"Ha! You're never scared."

"Oh, Charles. I was! Scared of our future, scared of making the wrong decision." She paused. "And I was scared of you."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"I tried to explain how I felt, but you just kept throwing around accusations and more questions and… I was scared. I needed more time!"

Charles couldn't make sense of anything anymore. He turned to her. "I asked you to marry me…"

"And I asked you to wait for me." Their voices calmed and they stood opposite each other.

"Really Els?" His eyes turned from fire to water. "Because I would have waited."

She nodded her head sadly, still short of breath from their kiss and their fight.

He looked down. "You must know that I never realized you were acquainted with Alice until after we were engaged."

"How could you?" She answered sadly.

"I don't think I would have married her if I had known it would bring me closer to you," he confessed.

She turned to the window. "We've both been so angry with each other over a stupid misunderstanding." She let out a frustrated huff. "How can it be that I've hated you for over 20 years and loved you wholeheartedly for a single week."

Charles exhaled. "You loved me?"

She turned around, not sure if she was ready for that to come out of her mouth. "I did," she eventually admitted.

He stepped cautiously closer to her. "And how do you feel now?"

"I think…" She looked into his eyes coming closer and closer. "I think I am falling in love with you all over again."

He heard her words and wrapped one arm gently around her waist. "I think…" he tentatively brought his other hand to her cheek. "I think my love for you never died."

And each were lost in the other's caress.

Their lips me in a warm kiss full of deep affection. It was as if time lifted. They went back to over 20 years ago, before they were married, before they even met their spouses. They were just Charles and Elsie, together where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! I LOVE hearing what you have to say! Though I have 12 chapters done, I am constantly changing stuff, so I can't post them all at once. Sorry :( But I hope you enjoy this next** **installment!**

* * *

 _Love never fades. Love never alters. Hearts may get broken, love endures_

The rest of the week panned out for them like they planned it. Beryl and Bill stayed in the room, still under the weather. That left Charles and Elsie to fend for themselves, which they had no trouble doing. They sat on the beach, took out the boats, and took long walks together. They read their books together, discussing their favorite parts.

Most of the time, they simply talked. They talked about everything. Small details of their lives, their personalities, and their memories. They had dinner together and spent most of the night dancing in each other's arms. They would always part, reluctantly, before sleeping in their own beds. Saying goodnight was always the hardest part. It would have been so easy to simply forget about who they were and just be one together. But after a few kisses under the moon, they parted.

On they final evening of their vacation, they walked together along the beach, hand in hand. They carried their shoes in their free hand and felt the sand scratch beneath their feet. Both tried to forget it was their last evening.

"What must you have thought of me?" Elsie was laughing as she recalled the time she threw a glass mug at him during a game of Pictionary.

"I thought you were the reincarnation of my mother. She was also very competitive and hated to lose." He laughed along with her. He remembered that day. He purposefully gave away the answer and she was in a state.

Elsie's laughter subsided. "I can't believe I did that! I never feuded with anybody until you. What changed in the past week?"

Charles linked her arm around his as they walked on. "I don't know Els. Maybe deep down all those mixed up feelings of hatred and disdain hid our attraction."

She snorted. "Listen to you, Mr. Philosopher. That is quite the analysis."

He smiled at her. "Plus you could never accept the fact that I have a better sense of humor than you."

She opened her mouth to counter and disentangled their arms. She wound up and smacked his shoulder. He laughed at her defense and held her arms down. He brought his lips to her cheek and then to her temple. She turned to him and brought her arms around his neck. Their lips met and exchanged a deep kiss of devotion and longing.

He moved his mouth to the side and caressed her cheek with his. "There's not much point in pretending it hasn't happened."

She felt tears gather in her eyes. "No, I guess not."

"The question is, what do we do about it?"

"I'm not sure there is anything we _can_ do about it. I can flirt with you all I want. I can say that I want you and that I am in love with you. But when everything is laid in front of us… We're married Charles, I am married and you are married. It is only unfortunate that we are married to other people." Her tears landed on his cheek.

He pulled his head back and cradled her face in his palms. "Elsie, there is something we can do about it."

She squinted her eyes.

"Alice and I…" he paused. "I have asked Alice for a divorce."

Elsie never heard anything about this before, from either of them. "Charles, when was this? Why didn't either of you tell me?"

He shushed her and brought his hands to her upper arms. "I have only discussed it with her. But we have been putting it off for a while, learning to put up with each other."

She tried to let the information sink in. "And how did Alice feel about it?"

Charles sighed, not wishing to return to that previous conversation. "She was alright. Her main concern was, of course…"

"The children," Elsie answered for him.

"Exactly," Charles continued. "Even she admits that we have grown apart and…" Charles paused, "She said she sees no future with us together."

Elsie let out a sad sigh. "What a bloody business."

"Els, I am only telling you this because I love you and to let you know that there is another way to go. I understand if it is not what you want, but I don't think I can put myself or Alice through anything else together. And in light of recent events, I know I cannot go back to how things were before."

She sighed, more tears coming. "Charles, I… I don't know what to do… I could ask for a divorce. I don't think Joe would even bat an eye, but… is this the right choice?"

"I can't answer that for you Els. Please, do what is right for you, not for me or Joe."

She knew how much he loved her, freeing her from his pressure and allowing her to make her own decision. She pulled his mouth to hers. "Charles, please don't leave me tonight."

A sudden blot of adrenaline and anxiety shot through him as her warm breath met his chilled face. "Shh, Els, I won't leave you."

And he didn't.

He walked her back to her room, but the closing door didn't separate them. Once they were through that barrier, he scooped her up in his arms and she pulled his mouth to hers. Luckily he had been to her room before and knew where to proceed to her bed without having to think. He set her down gently at the foot of the bed and continued his exploration of her mouth. She sat up and used her arms to back slowly to the center. He followed straddling and crawling over her body so their kiss never had a means to break.

When she was settled in the center, she leaned her head against the plush pillows and hooked her arms under his and up to his shoulders. His entire body rolled down hers, settling on top. He turned them to the side and her leg immediately wrapped around his hips. She let out a breathless whimper as his mouth left hers, only to travel directly over her chin and down her neck. His path turned left, but was obstructed by her shirt covering her skin.

He told himself to simply move it to the side and continue. Yet, his hands wouldn't comply.

"Els," he pleaded for guidance.

She managed to come to from her trance and recognized his hesitation. She loosened her hold on him and made to remove her shirt, until she looked at him.

They both had with every intention of recreating their last night at the shore, 20 years ago, but their situations were different now. Each belonged to someone else.

They didn't need to vocalize it. They simply disentangled from the other and laid separately, staring at the ceiling.

"I still want you to stay," she said to the ceiling.

He found her hand lying on the sheets and brushed his fingertips over it softly. _I will_ , he silently communicated.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her night shirt. When she came out, he was in his shirt and boxers under the covers. He pulled down _her_ side of the covers and gave her a small smile. She climbed into the large bed on her hands and knees and leaned over to give him a loving kiss. She broke away quickly and curled on her side facing away from him. He shifted comfortably into his place behind her. His arm naturally fell around her waist and his other arm snaked under her head and pillow. She laced her hand with his and snuggled deeper. He was able to place a loving kiss on her shoulder before he fell asleep. This… this was enough.

* * *

The next morning, they climbed out of their luxurious bed and shared a few kisses before Charles went to his room to pack.

They met a still queasy Beryl and Bill at the check out desk. Their matching green tropical outfits matched their still nauseated feelings. All were very quiet through the cab ride and walking through the airport terminal. Charles and Elsie were quiet because of their newfound understanding. Beryl and Bill were quiet because they were afraid they would dispense of their light breakfast if they opened their mouths too much.

Charles made sure he chose the seat next to Elsie on the plane. Once again, Beryl and Bill sat well ahead of them.

As the plane took off, Elsie reached for Charles's hand. He gladly let her have it and didn't let go.

The first half of the flight they were mostly silent. Each held their books in their non occupied hand. They soon fell asleep against the other's head. When the plane was scheduled to land in half an hour, they knew they had to talk.

"Els, what do you want to do?" He squeezed her hand.

She had been thinking about this decision more and more over the past day and she thought she had everything straight in her mind. "I think I need some time, Charles. I need at least a week to settle back into everything."

"I understand." And he did understand. This was a big decision in her life and he did not want her to loath him for talking her into the wrong one later on down the road.

"However, when I'm ready and if I feel like a divorce is the best option will you still be here to hold my hand and help me through it?" She desperately needed some security, something she could count on to be there for her.

"Of course, Els. I will be here for you. I don't think I could leave you if I tried." He gave her a reassuring smile and raised her hand to his lips.

The plane landed and they released each other's hand. They said goodbye to Beryl and Bill promising to go somewhere without fish next year. Elsie couldn't help but wonder where she would be in a years time, if her life would be any different.

Charles drove to Elsie's house in silence. Joe's car was in the drive when they arrived. She didn't think she could say goodbye to Charles without making a scene, so she just gave him a half smile. He pulled her case out of the trunk and watched her walk up the drive. She still wore her sun hat. He thought it suited her.

"Joe, I'm back," she called through the house.

"I'm in here, Elsie."

Elsie moved into the living room, towards the voice. "How was Germany?" she asked. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"Very productive! You would be surprised what clever negotiations one can accomplish in person." Joe was always very proud of his business dealings.

"I am sure you accomplished plenty." He went back to his paper. "I had a lovely time too," she added.

He looked up at her briefly. "That's right, how was the Bahamas?"

"Acapulco," she corrected.

"Yes, that's right, one of those beaches." He chuckled and returned to his paper.

Elsie sat in the chair adjacent to him. "It was quite lovely, Acapulco. The waters were so clear and the beaches were gorgeous."

She was almost positive he wasn't listening. "The hotel had such a fabulous view… Charles and I spent quite a lot of time together… Beryl and Bill got food poisoning, so they were sick all week. Charles and I had to fish alone. We caught a fish as big as my arm, and we named it Claude."

Still no response.

"We were alone together for six days… Alone… Together… And we fell in love, madly in love."

Nothing.

"We had this mad, passionate love affair and it was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me in my whole life!"

She stood in front of him. "Joe have you been listening to anything I'm saying?"

He brought the paper down. "Of course, Elsie. You said you enjoyed the beaches. I am glad for you dear. You deserved a rest."

Elsie turned and lugged her case up the stairs.

* * *

Charles was greeted by his two sons at the door, asking what he brought home for them. He pulled out the little Mexican shoes he bought and they were less than thrilled with his gift.

"They were made by real craftsmen. You should see the process it takes to make these."

They thought he should bring them something they could actually play with next time.

Alice rushed passed him.

"Charlie! I forgot you were back today. What a wonderful surprise for the boys." She grabbed her purse and shuffled them out the door. "Alfred has a football game today, so we are off. See you later."

 _Per usual_. He thought to himself. He would have a talk with Alice later that night. She would, of course, want full custody of the kids. Even then, he would still have visiting rights. He would probably spend more time with them than he did now.

He wondered how Elsie was adjusting. Above all, he wanted her to be happy with whatever decision she would make. He just hoped to be a big influence in her ultimate choice.

* * *

Elsie settled in her small office on the top floor. She stared up her computer and opened her email account. Over 300 emails. She spaced out for a moment, thinking about her interaction with Joe downstairs. Then she thought about Charles. She opened another tab and typed _divorce proceedings._

* * *

 **To anyone who has seen the movie, I completely deviated with their whole backstory and from here on it is much different.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

* * *

 _And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, that love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

It would happen that Beryl invited all the couples over the next evening for a game night and they met at Alfred's football game the next day. To say there was an awkward moment between them was an understatement. They were polite but dismissive, not wanting to slip but struggling to be in the same vicinity as the other. Nobody else recognized their changed opinion of the other and took their coldness as civility.

After a week of barely seeing her husband, Elsie made her decision. It wasn't one she took lightly, but she knew it was the right one. Her thoughts were never far away from Charles and their blissful week they spent together. She wanted to see him alone more than anything else in the world.

Charles was equally as miserable. He shuffled on with his work and came home in the evenings to an indifferent wife and two children who didn't seek his company. He wondered what Elsie was doing, what she was thinking. He hated running into her with other company around. He longed to touch her and show his support for her. He only prayed that she would allow him that great honor. He promised himself not to interfere with her ultimate decision, but he hoped to God he was an influence.

A week after they returned to daily life, they bumped into each other in the supermarket. Both were alone without a spouse.

Elsie wished him a good day and tried to walk past.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away. "It's no good, Els. I can't go on like this."

"Charles, shh." She looked around to be sure nobody was listening.

He pulled her so she saw the desperation in his eyes. "I've got to see you."

"Oh Charles, I want to see you too."

"Els, it's not over is it?" He waited for her answer as if his life depended on it, and it did.

She shook her head. "No, it isn't." She looked around again to make sure she wasn't over heard. "I have a meeting tomorrow about proceeding with a divorce."

He was shocked to hear of this development. "Let's meet each other, somewhere, just to talk."

She nodded her head and spoke quickly, in hushed tones. "How about we drive to the little diner at the corner of…"

"Yes, I know which one. 8:00 tomorrow night?"

"That should work. I'll give Joe some excuse." She was flustered again, looking around.

"Els," he brought back her attention. "Are you alright? With everything that is. I know what a step this is for you."

She exhaled and brought her hand to his arm. "Thank you, Charles. And, yes I am alright."

With that they parted.

* * *

The next evening, Elsie sat in her car in the diner parking lot. Joe had a late meeting, so she was in the clear. The meeting with her lawyer went extremely well and she wanted to share it with Charles. She also needed some more of his encouragement. She was planning on broaching the subject with Joe the next day. She kept her eyes on the people who walked into the diner, making sure there was not anyone she knew. She kept checking her watch and her heel was bouncing against the floor.

She turned on the radio while she waited.

 _Nah nah honey, I'm good. I could have another but I probably should not. I've got somebody at home…_

She turned that off with a hard slap to the dash board.

Charles soon pulled up beside her. She jumped out of her car and climbed in his passenger seat. They sat and smiled at each other, not sure what was the right move to make.

"Hi." Elsie said.

"Hello." Charles replied.

She tried to tear her gaze from him. "I had so many things to tell you, but now I can't think of a thing."

"Me neither." He paused trying to collect his thoughts. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we could go for a drive."

"That sounds nice." He started the car again.

As they were pulling out, they both noticed the hotel sign across the street. They felt the air thicken as they both held their breaths.

Charles exhaled as he turned down the road. "Yes, I think we need a long drive."

There was too much they needed to say to each other, so they were silent for the beginning of their drive. Elsie kept wringing her hands in her lap. Charles noticed and offered her his hand, which she took and calmed a bit.

She decided to dive into the inevitable conversation head on. "I met with our lawyer today."

He spoke softly. He didn't want her to feel cornered. "How did it go?"

She couldn't decide if she should be happy or melancholy in this moment. "It went very well. We went over the steps that would be taken. It will certainly be a process but I am confident that it is the right decision." She squeezed his hand.

"I know what you mean. I spoke to my own lawyer earlier this week only to find that Alice met with him while we were gone. Alice and I have had a talk."

"And how did Alice react?"

"She was defensive. Asked what she did to me to make me hate her. You know how she twists your words and throws them back in your face."

Elsie nodded. She had some very heated arguments with Alice over the years, mainly about sharing a comb or a necklace. Elsie could only imagine Alice's row with Charles over a divorce.

"Why did she meet with your lawyer without you knowing?"

Charles sighed. "It seems that she wanted protection if and when we both decided divorce was are next step. She has already asked for full custody and she wants provisions for their future.

Elsie looked over sadly at Charles. It was a bloody business.

"We agreed that I should move out next week."

Elsie bit her lip. "The lawyer thought it was best if either Joe or I move out too."

An atmosphere descended. Neither was willing to look at the other. The answer was staring them in the face.

Charles drove them to the top of a nearby overlook. There was a small parking lot where people came to enjoy the view. It was empty that night. They looked out over their town, the lights from houses creating a beautiful picture. He parked the car and addressed her.

"Els, we could…"

"But should we Charles? What on earth would Alice and Joe say?"

"Well, they will have to know sometime. Not right away of course, but we could keep it private for a few months."

"I think that is best."

There was a pause in conversation before Charles spoke. "I have a lease on an apartment about 20 minutes away. One bedroom…"

"Well that's all we need, isn't it?" She looked at him warily out of the corner of her eye.

He had to smile at her forwardness yet her obvious apprehension. "Yes, sweetheart, that's all we need." And he leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"Elsie, there is no way in hell you have thought this through?" Joe was finally fully listening to her. "You have no means to support yourself and you can't be dense enough to think I will be giving you anything other than what the court decides appropriate."

Elsie sat at their kitchen table, fiddling with the ends of the table cloth. "Joe, this has nothing to do with money. We have nothing in common anymore. You are always so busy with work and I can't live like that anymore. My decision is purely emotional, not financial. And I need to do what I think is best for me."

He stood from his seat at the table. His tone was neither hurt or indifferent, but almost annoyed. "Well maybe you should have considered the financial aspect. You have no income to speak of…"

"Why is everything always about money with you? I don't want your money! I will find a job somewhere and support myself, simple as that."

Joe turned to the counter and gathered his briefcase and laptop. "Elsie, I don't have time to talk about this now."

"I know you have to leave again. Can't you get it through your head that this is the part I can't go on with? I need someone who cares about me and wants to be with me."

Joe turned to her with his things in his hands. "Well I hope you find that person Elsie. And I will find someone else to fill my needs." With that, he sauntered out the door.

Elsie's face widened and her feet felt weighted to the floor. A thought came to her and she knew it couldn't be far from the truth. He hadn't _needed_ her in any way in years. She suspected he had already found that someone else to fill his needs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I am so glad so many of you are still enjoying this story! Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

 _It uses you at whim and drives you to despair and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

Joe was away for the next few days. He didn't even grace her with an explanation or a business related excuse.

The day after Joe left, she did a small investigation on her end. She called into Joe's work inquiring about something insignificant. She spoke with his secretary and managed to work his busy schedule into the conversation. She found out that he actually was away on business during the weeks he told her, but apparently his stay was extended. When he told Elsie he would be gone for 7 days, his work only scheduled him for 6. The pattern continued the farther back she went. That extra unaccounted day told her all she needed to know.

She couldn't say she was surprised and she couldn't claim to be enraged, else she would be a hypocrite. But it still hurt.

She stopped by Beryl's one afternoon for tea and vented. Beryl was absolutely outraged and ready to begin divorcing him herself.

She paced the living room waving her hands like a mad woman. "Elsie! How on God's green earth did he have the audacity to do that to you? To his wife? My God! You know what I would like to say to him, I would like to…"

"Beryl!" Elsie cut her off. "It's no use calling him names. It's done and now I must move on." She laid back on their sofa.

"Elsie how can you be so calm about this? Your husband is cheating on you, for God's sake!"

"Beryl, please!" She sat up and waited for Beryl to look at her before she continued. "I told you what I know, and now I am asking you to just let it lie."

Beryl let out an exasperated sigh and fell into the nearest chair. She tried to let it lie, but mumbled a few more choice words. "How anyone has the nerve to even start a dalliance with a tart… Bastard."

Elsie felt like she was going to be sick. Her eyes were growing cloudy and a pain shot through her temples. She took short panicked breaths and closed her eyes tight.

The phone ring closed Beryl's sharp tongue for the time begin. She picked it up from the coffee table and began to pace again.

"Hello… I've been better, thank you… None of your quips, I'm not in the mood…"

"Who is it?" Elsie asked from her spot.

Beryl spoke to Elsie. "It's Charles, though Lord knows what he wants."

Elsie sat up further and then sank back down.

"What did you say, Charles… I'm not ignoring you, I was talking to Elsie… Yes, Elsie is here… Why! Does she need a reason to come visit her friend?… As a matter of fact, it is Joe who put me in this mood!… Never you mind, now what were you calling for? "

Their conversation went on for a few minutes before Beryl handed the phone to Elsie. "Apparently Alice wants to talk to you."

Elsie grabbed the phone. "Hello, Alice."

Charles's voice answered. "Els, keep talking like I'm Alice. I'm sorry, but I need to know what's going on. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Alice I'm fine." Elsie was sure Charles's booming voice would still be able to reach Beryl's ears. She put her hand over the receiver and addressed Beryl. "I think I need some air."

Beryl also stood. "Go on, love. I'll make us some tea and put out a plate of biscuits."

With Beryl off to the kitchen, Elsie went to the patio to talk in private.

"Charles, I'm outside now. Oh God, it feels so good to hear your voice again."

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Joe?"

Elsie felt her heart rate speed up again. "It does. I'm not sure this is the best way to tell you, but I see no other alternative… I found evidence that Joe has been having an affair."

She heard Charles exhale on the other end. "I'm sorry, Els."

She didn't want to hear that from him. "Don't be. I feel a fool for not recognizing it sooner, but what's done is done."

"I can tell you're still upset." He recognized the agitation in her voice.

"It's just that… Beryl has been going on about him forsaking his spouse and calling him a bastard for even considering an affair and… I'm having a tough time convincing myself that her words aren't reflected back on me." She felt her emotions welling up to the surface.

Charles took a moment before answering. "Els, listen to me. You are not like him in any regard. He is the one who has cast you aside all these years. You were the one mistreated. And as soon as you discovered another way to your own happiness, you took steps to make it right." He paused while his words sunk in.

She dried her eyes before the tears fell. Her shoulders felt much lighter and she could see clearly again. "Thank you, my darling. I needed that."

"And I need you, love." Charles also felt lighter after taking off her burden.

Elsie was able to smile again. "Soon, love. And now I must get back to Beryl before she comes looking for me." Elsie looked to the door to make sure she hadn't already.

"You're coming this week right?"

"Yes. I still have a bit of packing, but I'll let you know."

"I'll be waiting, Els."

* * *

Elsie took her time packing up her things. She made sure to take only what was hers, else she knew Joe's fist would come down when the divorce proceedings began. She packed her car late one night and took a last look at her home of 18 years. It was a melancholy moment as she recalled all the memories she had in this house, in her old life. At the same time, she looked forward to moving on to better things. She climbed in her car and drove off.

Charles moved out over a week prior and into his new apartment. It was on the upper floor of a small town house. There was a full kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. He admitted that it was nothing fancy, but it would suffice in their short term planning. He looked over his finances and savings. He figured that they could afford to put money down on a house somewhere. That is something they would have to talk about after both divorces were finalized.

Elsie pulled up at their new apartment and parked on the street. Charles must have been awaiting her arrival because he was on the door step as soon as she exited the car. He came over to greet her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Charles." She looked around.

"Els, nobody knows us out here. Besides, we're both separated now. The status quo has shifted." She smiled at him as he lead her inside, just as the rains began. He showed her around the flat. The furniture it rented with was minimal, but functional. The only real piece of furniture either of them cared about was the double bed.

"I had to buy new sheets and everything," Charles told her.

She giggled at his enthusiasm.

Elsie glanced over every appliance and corner of their new home. It was functional and she saw potential, but it was hidden beneath a pile of dust and dirt. The previous renters did not take good care of cleaning it regularly, she could see that. Still it was nothing a little scrubbing wouldn't fix.

The rain turned into a downright pour. The sound of the rain on the roof was exceptionally loud. Elsie turned to Charles.

He turned up his lip with a hopeful look. "What do you think?"

She chose her words carefully. "It is nice. It could use a bit of cleaning and some personal touches. Well, actually it could use more than a _bit_ of cleaning…"

Charles walked around to the kitchen. "I think you are exaggerating, Els. It will be suitable for us."

"Charles, I can assure you I am not exaggerating. Look at these corners. And the edges of the stove burners. Not up to my standards of cleanliness."

They heard a plink sound coming from the kitchen table. A small water puddle was just beginning.

"Drat," Charles muttered taking a pot from a cupboard and collecting the water. He saw the leak in the ceiling.

"Well, another fix to add to the list." Elsie stared up at the ceiling, expecting more leaks before the evening was through.

"It's not so bad, Els. Every house has it's problems." He spotted another leak behind her, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Yes, darling. I'm sure they do," she said patting his cheek. She turned into the living area and noticed the marks on the walls. "And these marks are another one of the problems every house has?"

He quickly brought out another pot to collect the second leak while her back was turned. "What marks, sweetheart?"

She gestured the walls. "These marks, darling. Didn't you notice them when you decided to rent the place?"

He turned to her. "Actually I didn't. I saw functional accommodations that would fill our needs for a short amount of time."

Elsie was not sure what he meant by a short amount of time, but she didn't want to enter that conversation now.

"Did you even look around at other places? I'm sure you could have found something better." She was getting frustrated and a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Els. I looked around at a number of flats, but this one was the best I could find for a decent price." He can't say he was surprised at her frankness, but he was hurt at her accusations.

"Oh, I highly doubt that!" she admonished.

"Els, what are you trying to say? That I am incapable? That I am lying? That I…

"Charles stop with all the bloody questions!" She turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Only when you stop saying 'bloody' every other phrase!" He squared off with her.

"I do not say it every other phrase."

"Oh yes you do."

"Charles, I have had enough…" She felt another leak pool on her head.

Charles grumbled as he pulled out another pot to place under it.

"You see! This place is falling apart!"

"Well I'm sorry! Next time I will be sure and inspect the roof before I place any money down on a building! Now I am asking you to stop your nagging!"

Now she was really on a roll. "I will nag if I have reason to Charles Carson!"

His face was red with fury. "Well I won't have it in my house so why don't you just find another place!"

She was taken aback by that statement. "Is that what you really want Charles?"

"No!" he shouted, still in battle form. He quieted down after realizing what he said. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say."

She knew in her heart he didn't mean it, but the anger in her head lead her on in their war. "Maybe I should just leave if that's what you want!" she fumed.

He rushed towards her. "No you will not! You will stay right here!"

"And how are you going to stop me? You have no hold over me. You're not my husband."

"And you're not my wife!"

They reached a stalemate. They were toe to toe and their eyes locked on the other.

She was getting tired. She didn't need this. "I gave up my whole life for you, Charles. Everything!"

"And I gave up everything for you!"

"Well why did you?" she spat.

"I thought that was obvious Elsie. Because I love you!"

"And I love you!"

As soon as she finished, his lips crashed down on hers. He drew her possessively towards him and ran his hands over her body. Elsie was just as responsive as she moved her hands to his chest and forcefully opened his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest and up over his shoulders. Their tongues continued their war, silently.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to his level. She automatically wrapped her legs fast around his middle. He walked them over to the marked wall and leaned her against it, freeing his hands to snake up her sides. His hands eventually moved to her face and pulled their heads apart slightly. They met in a silent moment of understanding and forgiveness before returning to each other's bodies.

They took turns placing kisses to the other's skin and whispering apologies.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry to, my darling."

"It really does need some work, but I'm sure you and I can fix it up together."

"I will be perfect, Charles."

They both calmed and their kisses turned into soft, loving caresses. She slid down his body and wrapped her arms around him.

"Charles, what did you mean when you said earlier about our accommodations only serving us for a short amount of time?"

He spoke into her hair. "I mean that once our divorces are finalized and we know where we stand financially, I hoped to buy a house. That brings me to why I chose this place. It has quite a low monthly rent and I though we should start saving now."

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Oh Charles, how did I ever doubt you?"

"Far too easily, I'm afraid." He pulled her to him. This road would not be easy for either of them. There was still so much to learn about one another, yet he knew that in the end they would endure together.

"Charles," she sighed rubbing her hands down his chest again.

"Hum." He held his breath trying to keep himself in check.

She scratched his skin under his shirt. "Show me our bed."

"Thank God!" He lifted her in his arms again and continued his kisses and caresses.

They forgot all about the leaking roof, the mess around the flat, and even Elsie's bags that were still in her car. But they soon remembered how perfect their stripped bodies felt when they were pressed against each other in the closest way imaginable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your reviews! One chapter after this and then an epilogue.**

* * *

 _Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain. And yet when both are gone, love will still remain._

They settled into a daily routine. Charles worked weekdays and Elsie spent her day working around the house. She had all the rooms scrubbed to perfection and managed to get the marks off the walls. She livened it up with some lamps, rugs, and throws. She hung some pictures and bought a few extra pillows to bring in some color. Her favorite new buy was a double bed spread with a floral design. Charles came home every day after work to a tidy room, a hot meal, and a loving woman waiting for him. It was exactly what both of them needed and craved.

"Alice phoned me at work today." Charles scooped up another mouthful of his steak. "We are to meet with our lawyers tomorrow in the late afternoon."

"Won't you be at work?" she asked wiping some of the sauce off her mouth.

"Well I'm glad to see someone notices I work every afternoon." He was frustrated with Alice. "She seemed to overlook that fact."

Elsie sighed. Alice never seemed to notice anything when it came to her husband, that is soon to be ex-husband. "Don't let her ruffle you. She can be so oblivious."

"I won't. It gives me the opportunity to take a full day off and spend the morning with you." He smiled over at her.

"Well that turned out well for me!" This was a first for her. Someone taking extra time off to spend with her. "What shall we do?"

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart." He cleared their plates from the table. "I would be happy to go out somewhere or happy to stay here. Is there any project I could help you with?"

She thought. "Now that you mention it, I could use some help picking out a new set of dishes. That would save us from killing a forest with all the paper and plastic we have been using."

He smiled. "Of course, Els. We must do what we can to save the environment." She smirked at his sarcasm." And we better start accumulating some more culinary and home decor, as we will probably not be getting any of that from other sources." He was alluding to the fact that both Alice and Joe would get their houses and everything in it.

She nodded her head. There were times when their situation seemed almost unreal. Shopping for new house supplies at her age when she had already done it once. But she was growing more and more comfortable with her new situation by the minute.

"Before I forget, Beryl asked me over for tea tonight." Elsie stood to help him dry.

Charles froze. "But when Alice phoned today she told me to meet her over at Beryl and Bill's. She thought it would be a good time to tell them about our divorce."

Elsie sighed. "Well, you were going to have to tell them at some point." Elsie already informed Beryl about her separation from Joe, though she dodged admitting where she was living.

"I hoped Alice would talk to her alone first and then I could come in after the dust settled. Poor Beryl and Bill, caught in the middle of two divorcing couples." Charles finished washing the last of their utensils.

"You know Beryl lives for drama. Heaven help us if she ever found out about this." She gestured between the two of them. "I don't think I could revive her from the shock. Everyone still thinks we are sworn enemies."

He pulled her back to his chest. "Little do they know our battle flags have been set aside in favor of much more pleasant activities." He leaned his chin down to her shoulder and sucked on her right ear lobe.

She reclined against his frame. "That may be, but we have no time for such activities right now. We are due there in half an hour."

He kissed her cheek before backing off. "Right, you can leave first and I will follow in a few minutes."

She fixed her hair and added a bit of lipstick before grabbing her purse.

"I'll see you later tonight, sweetheart." He kissed the side of her mouth, as not to transfer the lipstick.

"Later tonight? Charles you will see me in less than 15 minutes." She kissed him lightly on the lips, lipstick be damned.

"I know. But it won't be the same." He nuzzled her nose gently. "I love you."

"And I love you, my darling." She pulled away and gave him a last look as she went out the door.

* * *

Beryl greeted her with enthusiasm and asked her how she was. For some reason, Beryl expected her to be broken up about this separation when in fact Elsie was the one who started it.

"Tell me, love, are you alright?"

"Yes Beryl. How many times do I have to tell you. I am fine."

"I mean financially Elsie. Do you have your own savings? We could lend you some money if you need it."

How could Elsie be annoyed with such a caring friend. "Thank you Beryl, but really I am fine."

"Really Elsie are you?" Beryl was starting to get frustrated. "Because I know for a fact that bastard Joe will try and take everything and you don't have a means to support yourself. Plus you are not telling me where you are staying!"

"Beryl, please drop it! I am in no mood to argue with you!"

Beryl saw that she was getting nowhere this way. "Well I will stop all this fuss for now. Besides, you will need to save your lungs for later. Charles and Alice are coming."

Elsie tried her best to act surprised. "What? I had no idea."

"Alice said they have some news to share. I sure hope it's pleasant news. Maybe Jimmy was accepted into Oxford at the ripe age of 12."

Elsie couldn't help but giggle at Beryl's quip.

"Hello!" Charles called from the hall.

"We're in here Charles!" she called back. "Now Elsie, please no jabs tonight, hum."

"I promise, Beryl," she assured her. She was so nervous about how this evening would play out that she doubted she would be able to say one word to him.

He walked in the room with Bill following behind him.

"Beryl, nice to see you again." Beryl stood and brought him into a quick hug. "Elsie." he acknowledged her.

"Charles," she nodded back. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Where's Alice?" Beryl asked looking for her to enter after them.

Charles sighed, preparing himself for the questions. "She should be here soon. We drove separately."

Luckily, Beryl dismissed that fact and they continued with conversation. Alice arrived minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late Beryl, Bill, Elsie. But Alfred was not quite finished with his Science homework. He in charge of his group's next journal project."

"Oh really," Charles jumped in. "What project are they doing?"

"Alfred wants to keep it a secret until it is finished, but let me tell you, you will be shocked!" Alice's enthusiasm reached the ceiling.

"Oh, so you know." Charles stated slightly dejected.

"Of course I know. I am helping him with it." And with that, Alice sat down on the last free chair leaving Charles to sit on the couch beside Elsie.

She scooted over to give him more room, though their legs were still touching when he sat down.

"So what is this news you two have to share with us?" Bill asked, sitting on the arm of Beryl's chair. "Your not pregnant are you?"

"No!" Charles shouted quicker than he should have. He tried to cover for his outburst. "That is actually the opposite of our news."

"Charlie, you needn't put it like that," Alice corrected.

"Well how would you put it?" Charles asked.

Alice looked to Beryl, Bill, and Elsie. "Charlie and I are getting a divorce."

"What?" Beryl erupted. "A divorce!"

Charles continued, sure that Alice would send Beryl into a state if he didn't explain things. "Alice and I feel like we have grown apart. We no longer have the same interests and desires. We both decided it would be best if we get a divorce."

Beryl's mouth was hanging open and she was searching for the right words. "What in God's name is happening? First Elsie and Joe and now you two! I can hardly believe it!"

They were all quite surprised at her accusatory tone.

She tried to correct herself. "I'm afraid I sound rather harsh. I don't mean it, I'm just well and truly stunned!"

Bill stepped in. "What about the children?"

Alice answered. "We talked everything through with them. They are fine with it."

Charles never heard this before. "Wait, you told them without me? Alice, surely that was a conversation I should have been there for!"

Alice stared at him calmly. "Charlie, the opportune moment presented itself, so I told them. As long as they stay in their own home they will be fine."

"Alice! What are you saying?" Charles couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"What do you mean Charlie? We already said I was to get full custody."

"Yes, but we also said I was to get visiting rights and they could spend the night with me once in a while!" He moved to the edge of his chair to say alert.

"Charlie, you are living in a small flat with only one room. How can you care for them properly."

"I intend to buy a house in the near future. Besides the flat is the perfect size for…"

"Charles!" Elsie interrupted, afraid of Charles taking the conversation too far.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Elsie. Somehow her hand made it's way to his knee. She quickly slapped it and took her hand back.

"Charles, don't be so loud!"

The interruption brought Charles back from his fume and Elsie's veiled support calmed him.

"I apologize, Bill, Beryl." He sat back in his chair. He saw Elsie leaning forward beside him, certainly downcast.

Elsie was distressed for Charles's sake. She hated to see him so cast aside without a second thought. She knew Alice would be alright, she had her children. She hoped that she could help Charles to be alright.

Beryl interrupted Elsie's thoughts. "Elsie what do you think about all this? You don't seem to shocked."

She popped her head up. "Oh… of course I am surprised… I just relate to what they're going through, that is all. Beryl would you mind terribly if I went home? I am feeling a headache coming on."

"Of course, love." Beryl stood up.

Charles sat up, alert again. "I hope you feel better, Els…ie."

She turned back to address the room, but her meaning only reached one person. "I will be fine once I am home. I am also expecting my Uncle Claude to come home soon and I want to be there for him."

Charles held back a smile. She wanted to be there for him when he got home.

Beryl walked her to the door. "Elsie, I think I will pop over to see how you are doing tomorrow."

Elsie smirked at her. "Beryl, it's no good. I'm not that daft."

Beryl sighed. "Elsie I am worried about the lot of you! So many changes in such a short time. It's like an epidemic!"

"I'm fine Beryl. How about we meet for a late lunch tomorrow and we can catch up then, say 1:30?"

"I guess you will meet me here then."

Elsie hugged her friend goodbye and set off for home.

Charles left about half an hour later, after having another trying discussion with his wife. He was beat and so tired of being ignored.

He was fishing out the keys from his pocket when the door opened for him.

Elsie stood there in her robe and drew him in quickly. Before he could greet her, she pressed her lips against his. There was no urgency, only a slow comforting feeling of belonging.

Elsie pulled her head back slowly and met his eyes. "Hello, darling."

He let out a few breaths before he replied. "Thank God for you, Els. Truly." He pulled her head to his chest and inhaled her scent. His eyes scanned the flat. She lit candles around the entire room and turned all the lights off. The flat looked perfectly tidy with everything in it's place. She put some of his favorite chocolate biscuits on the end table along with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She knew exactly what he needed. She always did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here is the final chapter! There will still be a short epilogue tomorrow! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for all your lovely reviews!**

* * *

 _Love never dies. Love will continue. Love keeps on beating when you're gone_

The night was long and they slept little. She lead him to the couch where they talked over biscuits and wine. He vented and she listened. He leaned against the back of the sofa and she curled up against his chest with her legs over his lap. She rubbed her hands over his arms and chest. Eventually, they fell asleep against each other, holding on tight.

Charles woke in the middle of the night and tried to carry her to bed without waking her. His attempt failed, but he won in the end. They removed each other's clothes slowly and made love. They let their bodies act in place of words, uttering _I need you, I want you, I love you._

They slept late the next day. Him lying on his back in the middle of the bed, her cheek resting on his bare chest, their arms draped over the other, and their legs entwined.

Charles was the first of them awake. He decided they had nowhere pressing to be, so he contented himself with watching her sleep. He noticed that she hummed in her sleep. It wasn't a true snore, but it had a musical quality. He pulled her hair back from her face. From his position, he could only see her eye lids and her curved nose. Sitting up a bit, he could see the tanned skin of her back. He noticed the color grow a tint darker over their week in Acapulco. To him, it was radiant.

Very gently, he ran the backs of his fingers down her spine. He pushed the covers as far down as he could reach, exposing her entire back.

She began to stir under his ministrations. Her hand absently stretched down the side of his body, reaching the top of his thigh.

With sleep still enveloping her and her eyes still shut, she tilted her head. "Good morning, darling."

He answered by pulling her limb frame up on top of him and bringing her mouth to his.

"A very good morning, indeed." He replied when she was sufficiently kissed.

From on top of him, she nuzzled her head in his neck and sucked his skin.

He blamed her tongue brushing that spot just beside his jaw for them staying in bed for the next hour.

When they were finally up and dressed, Charles drove them to the home goods store. They chose a store farther away that wasn't in their daily rounds. Charles hopped around the car to open her door for her.

"Milady," he said with flourish.

"You flatter me kind sir."

He took her hand as they walked through the parking lot and into the store. They found the kitchen section and had a look around.

"Whoever knew there were so many different types of plates." Charles was overwhelmed with the choices.

"It may look like a lot Charles, but we will whittle down our choices soon enough. Now, we can completely ignore the sets for over a certain amount because they are never worth the price. We can also forget about the plastic ones. Too cheap looking."

She pointed out a few sets that were a decent price and sturdy. "I like the bright yellow accents in this one, but the blue flowers is also very nice looking. What do you think, darling?"

Having never been asked his opinion before on plates, he wasn't sure what to think at first. He picked up one of each plate and studied them carefully.

"Charles, what are you doing?"

He squinted at each plate. "Sweetheart, I am trying to picture which plate would look better with Chicken and beans."

Elsie let out a loud chuckle. "You daft man."

He smiled at her as he made his decision. "Um… I think I like the yellow. I always pictured a nice homey kitchen with white curtains and yellow walls."

Elsie smiled. "That's lovely, Charles. Yellow it is!"

With their decision, Charles carried the set to the check out. Elsie searched through her purse for her frequent shopper card. Using it gave them 20% off.

"You are very good at this Els. Saving money left and right."

She smiled at the compliment. "I enjoy it. I used to save Joe a fortune on this and that. But I'll be damned if he ever noticed it."

He kissed her temple and lead her back to the car. "Shall we go out for lunch?"

"I told Beryl I would have a late lunch with her. I'm meeting her at 1:30."

"That should be enjoyable. I guess I will have a quick bite of something at home before meeting with the lawyer."

She smacked his shoulder. "You will do no such thing! I will whip you up something."

"It's not necessary Els. I can easily fry up an egg sandwich or…"

She cut in. "I'll hear none of that. I enjoy it. I want to be able to keep my man happy."

He smiled at her. "Oh, so it's your man now."

She looped her arm through his. "Yes it is."

They returned to the flat and Elsie went to work. She brought out a few bowls and spoons and whipped up a casserole. She put it into the oven for about half an hour and went to find Charles. He was sitting on the sofa with his laptop and some papers strewn around him.

"What are you doing, darling?"

He looked up at her through his glasses. "I am trying to see where we will stand financially. What with the portion of my salary that will go to Alice and the boys."

Elsie sat herself in the empty space beside him. She rested her hand on the back of his neck and scratched the skin she found there.

"Alice will get the house and everything in it which should count for a lot, but I will also need to support the boys."

"Of course." Elsie understood all the things that needed to be taken into account. "Charles, I have been thinking about getting a job. That would help with our house and some of the bills."

He removed his glasses. "Els, I don't want you to have to do that. If you want to, that is one thing. But I think we should be able to live comfortably off my salary, for a few years at least."

"Why do you say 'for a few years?'" She asked.

"Well," he paused, taking her other hand and tracing her palm with his finger. "If we were to hypothetically have a child together, the cost to support us would rise."

She stared at him with so much hope. Her eyes turned wet and cloudy. "Charles, do you mean it?"

He nodded his head. "I do Elsie. I want to give you that, because I love you so much." He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He turned her head down and placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into his embrace.

They sat like that for a good 15 minutes. She let out tears of pure love. Never before did she have such hope and assurance of a beautiful future.

As she thought of her wonderful man, she turned her head to meet him. "Charles, you know I would never be like Alice. I will… or have every desire to be a good mother. But I would never push you away, my darling."

"Oh Els, you don't need to convince me. I've known you too long and too well to think that. I am confident, however, that you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you. That means the world to me, coming from you."

She met his lips with hers and tried to pour every deep emotion she felt for him into that kiss. He felt her physical admission of her devotion and met it with his own.

"Els." He moved his affections down her throat and to her chest.

"Charles, we have to leave in an hour," she reminded him reluctantly.

"Yes…" he pushed her back so she was lying on the couch. "And your point is…"

He waited for her answer while he moved his hands slowly up her sides and to her neck.

She was putty. "No point, darling. Carry on."

And he did. That is, he did until there was a knock on their door.

Charles froze in a panic.

"Keep calm," Elsie said. "It is only the landlord. He said he would stop by sometime today to take a look at that leaky roof."

Charles's breathing returned and he let her up.

"You can get the door darling. I need to run to the bathroom and fix my hair." She sashayed into the bedroom and then to the bathroom.

Charles opened the door only to loose his breath again.

"Beryl! What on earth are you doing here? Elsie's not… I mean, umm… I thought you were going to have lunch with Elsie this afternoon?"

"Well good day to you too Charles." She stepped past him without an invitation. "And yes I am having lunch with Elsie in about an hour, so we have plenty of time to talk until then."

"Well Beryl, I don't have time. You see I have a meeting with Alice and our lawyer…"

"I know, Alice told me. But that's not until later in the day so sit down and listen to what I have to say!"

"But… How did you find me? I mean… that is… how did you know where I am currently living?"

Beryl turned back to him. He still stood holding the front door open. "Close the door, Charles. Alice knew the street and I spotted your car out front."

She was insistent and Charles didn't see a way out. He was lucky Elsie's car was parked half a block away. He closed the door and stood there while she looked around the flat.

"Quite tidy for a new bachelor. And well decorated I might add." She expected clothes everywhere and a pile of pizza boxes in the corner. She caught a whiff of something. "And are you cooking? Well who knew you were such a house wife!"

He didn't know what to say or do.

She finished her search around the house "Charles I am here to talk to you about Alice. Now I know things haven't been that great for you recently, but is this really the best option? To leave her alone with the kids?"

He was ruffled. "Beryl, Alice is the one who pursued a divorce first, not me. We talked about it a while ago, but now I know my future and hers will not be one in the same. Now I really must be getting on with my day." He moved towards her to try and shuffle her out the door.

"Charles Carson, what has you in such a state? If I didn't know…"

She heard the sink turn on and off.

Her eyes grew three sizes and her face began to turn red. "Charles Carson, is there someone else here?"

He had nothing to say, so he turned away and tried to convince himself that everything would be alright.

A voice called out from the other room. "Darling, be sure to tell him about the leak in the bedroom."

Now her face went full tomato and she stood. If she hadn't known any better she would have sworn it was… Only she knew better.

Her seething whisper shot fear into his very core. "Is this the reason? Are you fooling around with some tart? You despicable, low-lying, good-for-nothing…"

"Darling, I spotted it the other night an-," Elsie reentered the room and froze. "Beryl, Oh my God, what are you doing here?" If there wasn't a wall behind her to keep her up, she would have surly fainted.

Beryl's red face quickly turned white. She fell back into the chair and tried her best to bring air back into her lungs. Elsie ran to her, afraid she was actually ill.

"Charles, get her a glass of water."

He was glad to escape the room, if only for a minute. He handed the water to Elsie and she helped Beryl to drink some.

Beryl's eyes kept twitching between the pair of them. She didn't know what to make of this.

"Elsie what are you… and Charles, but… you despise each other… or you did…" She calmed and then released her wrath again. "Will someone explain to me what in hell is going on?"

Elsie sat on the coffee table and Charles stood behind her. They explained everything: how they met years ago, why they went their separate ways, their bickering, and then their reconciliation in Acapulco that lead to two divorces and them sitting here together.

She sat, stunned. "I can't make myself believe it. I just cannot make myself believe it." She looked to both of them. "Do Joe and Alice know?"

They shook their heads. "We hoped that nobody would know until the divorces were finalized," Elsie began, ready to defend them.

"Well, I nipped that plan in the bud!"

Elsie grabbed her friend's hand. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

She moved her head in a circle, not committing either way. "Elsie, you are my best friend. But don't Alice and Joe both have a right to know?"

Elsie drew her lips together. "Beryl," She edged closer to her. "Please, I beg of you, don't tell them yet. We just need some time for the divorces to go through."

Beryl was torn.

Elsie continued her plea, speaking softly but with passionate conviction. "I love him, Beryl. So much. We didn't mean for it to happen. I thought we parted for good years ago and heaven knows we never reconciled. That is until recently."

Charles sat on the table beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his head on her back.

"You know how Joe was. He never gave me what I needed. And Alice never gave Charles what he needed. And now… he is what I need more than anything. Please don't ruin this for us."

Beryl couldn't cope with Elsie's response. She never witnessed Elsie plead so much for anything. Hell, she didn't even think her friend could possibly be so emotional. And then there was Charles. He rubbed her side trying to reassure her. He was a good man. Even Beryl saw he was not a good match for Alice. The more she thought about it, the more she saw how right they were together. They challenged, supported, and completed each other.

"Elsie, I believe you love him and I think he feels the same about you." She sighed. "Alright I won't tell them. But I hope you negotiate these things quickly so I can have you both over for dinner to celebrate."

Elsie pulled Beryl into a mighty hug and kissed her cheek. "Oh, Beryl, thank you!"

"We really appreciate it Beryl," Charles said while letting out a great sigh of relief.

Elsie turned to Charles who still sat on the table. She leaned over and kissed his lips once, twice, and then she was pulled into his lap.

Beryl still couldn't wrap her brain around it. Here they were, snogging when before they would be tearing each other's eyes out. She wasn't sure which she liked better at the moment. "Well, if you're going to be like this I'm leaving."

Beryl stood up and was half way to the door before Elsie and Charles stopped her and invited her in for lunch.

"I think you owe Bill and I quite a favor." They looked at her, confused. "If we never ate that salmon you would have never found each other again."

They laughed at that admission. "And how can we make it up to you?" Charles asked.

She thought. "You can invite me to your destination wedding in Acapulco. Bill and I still have scads of matching clothes we never had the chance to show off."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all one final time for all your reviews and support! I would love this story to go on and on, but with school... I can't :( But I will try to continue my other story, My Girl. Thanks again and enjoy this short Epilogue! Once again- Song: Love Never Dies from the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

* * *

Epilogue

 _Love never dies once it is in you. Life may be fleeting. Love lives on._

Two years later found Charles and Elsie happily living in a good sized, three bedroom house. Charles was promoted at work and was now making more than enough to support them. While he was at work, Elsie kept house, did the wash and the grocery shopping. She enjoyed cooking new meals for him. She always had dinner and a kiss waiting for him when he got home.

Charles's boys shared one of the three bedrooms when they visited every other weekend. The boys found that they looked forward to these visits more and more as time went on.

That third bedroom was about to come in handy. Elsie waddled around the house behind her 7 month pregnant stomach. She set the table for two in their lovely yellow kitchen and lit the candles in the middle. The light from the candles bounced off the two gold bands circling her fourth finger, the bands with neither a beginning nor an ending. She selected a bottle of red wine that paired with her meal. She set it beside Charles's plate so he could open it when he came in.

She heard the front door open. "Els, I'm home!"

She turned the burners down and waddled over to the door. "Good evening, darling." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?" She helped him take off his coat.

"Well," he thought." It started with you and it will end with you, so it must be a very good day." He pulled her into his chest, as much as he could for the next few months, and pressed his lips against hers.

When the kiss ended she pulled back."Well that was nice, darling?"

"Isn't it always?" He rubbed his hands over her protruding stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Your son or daughter have been taking it easy on their mum. They've had a restful day." Her hand joined his.

"I'm glad to hear it. Else I would have to have a serious talk with them." He gave her a loving grin. "What is that I smell for dinner?"

"Steak. I marinated it with a new sauce. Smells wonderful though doesn't it!" She moved to walk back into the kitchen, but was pulled back into his arms. He planted light kisses down her neck and shoulder. "I see you're the one who's proving to be high maintenance today."

He smiled at his ever amusing wife. "How sharp you are. I do require your attention for a short while, but only to give you this."

He pulled a large jewelry box from behind his back and reached around her so she saw it.

"Darling!" She turned in his arms and opened the box.

She found a small silver necklace with three hanging beads, one a shell, one a fish, and one a diamond.

He rested his hand on hers. "Each bead has a special memory for us. The shell, from when we first met at the shore. The fish, like our old Claude in Acapulco. And the diamond…"

"Our wedding," she finished for him. She fingered the delicate necklace gently, letting each precious memory live again inside her mind.

"Yes, my darling. The diamond is for our wedding and the rest of our lives together."

Elsie was speechless and moved her lips to his chin, his cheek, and then his lips in quick succession. "Charles, I don't know what to say. It's absolutely beautiful and I will treasure it always."

She turned her back to him so he could fasten it around her neck. She felt the weight dangle and saw how perfectly it laid on her.

"I don't think I'll ever take it off." She turned towards him again.

He held her beneath his chin and rocked back and forth. His hands traveled to her now wide sides and he began to chuckle.

Elsie pulled back. "And what are you on about?"

"I was thinking about our child, what else?"

Elsie grinned when she saw his enlivened expression. "My whole life I have dreamed of having a wee lad or lass to dote on and love." She paused to pat his chest and gaze into his eyes. "But I think I am most excited to introduce him or her to their Papa."

He had to give her a long kiss after that confession. They were content to hold each other for a long moment.

"Care to guess what I am most excited for, sweetheart?"

She didn't care to guess so he gave his answer.

Softly and with conviction, he began. "I cannot wait for the day I get to hold a manifestation of our love in my arms."

She cried so many times since they found out she was expecting, but she never shed as many silent tears as she did after his words.

"Our child is proof of my undying love for you, my darling. And a means in which my love for you will live on."

 _Life may be fleeting. Love lives on._


End file.
